Stranger Things: Erotic Literature
by Autumn Springsteen
Summary: The party goes through some weird changes in their emotions as hormones drive them to do crazy things in this group of oneshot wonders!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey, everyone. I know I haven't put anything out in a while. Im sorry, but I've had a lot going on lately. I've been trying to get some time here and there to write and this story is a product of that time. I hope you enjoy it because I've been wanting to do a Stranger Things story for a while now. Chapters might not come regularly, but I'll have the next one up soon. So, enjoy!**_

_**Chapter One: Every Breath You Take**_

_ "__This game is stupid." Max sighed holding her face up on her palm. The boys all turned their heads slowly to face her. Max noticed them all staring. "What? It is." She exclaimed shrugging. "I know you did not just call D&D stupid." Lucas chuckled sarcastically. Max looked at him and shrugged. The four of them sat around their campaign table in Mike's basement. Mike, Dustin, Lucas, and Max. "Hehe...No, I-I think she just misspoke. She's probably just tired." Dustin nervously attempted to justify her outlandish remarks. "Yeah...tired of this stupid game." She said looking at him. Dustin and Lucas were speechless. Mike didn't really care. He just stared off into space thinking about Eleven. She and Will were home for the evening for Jim and Joyce's family movie night. It was every Sunday. "How is it stupid?" Lucas asked seeming upset that his friend was disrespecting his favorite game._

_ "__It's so unnecessary. Like, why can't I just use my magic to blow a hole right through that big frog guy's chest?" She asked motioning to a figurine on the table. "That's not a frog. It's an Abyssal Wretch." Dustin corrected her. "Whatever. He's still ugly." Max pouted leaning back in her chair. "Look, it doesn't work like that. You have to roll a seven or a four to be able to either use a mystical orb or cast a protection spell." Lucas explained. Max rolled her eyes. "I'm telling you. This game would be so much more fun if I could just do whatever I want." She said shrugging again. "Well, you can't." Dustin shook his head childishly. Max rolled her eyes again. "Fine. I'll do it if Mike tells me to." She crossed her arms. "Fine! Tell her, Mike." Dustin said looking back at him. Lucas and Max looked at him as well. Mike didn't notice. "Mike!" Dustin said a bit louder. "Huh?" Mike jumped out of his trance. "Tell Max she needs to stop having her period and just play by the rules of the campaign." Dustin demanded._

_ "__Oh, bullshit! I am not on my period!" Max argued still arms crossed. "Are too!" Dustin exclaimed. "Am not!" She replied. The two repeated the phrases getting in each other's faces. "Would you two quit it already?!" Mike banged the table. Everyone froze. "You're acting like a couple of babies!" He said sitting back. "Sorry, Mike." Max calmed down sitting back as well. "Yeah, sorry, buddy." Dustin said fixing his cap. "Are you okay, Mike?" Lucas asked looking at him. Mike looked back at him. "I mean, you seem a little out of it today." He continued. "Yeah...I'm fine..." He replied coldly getting up and walking away. The three watched him leave. Dustin and Max slowly looked at each other. "I think Nancy has some tampons upstairs in the bathroom for ya." Dustin teased. "I am not on my period!" Max exclaimed. "Are too!" Dustin replied. "Am not!" Max got loud again. Lucas sighed shaking his head. "Alright! Who's ready for some popcorn?!" Joyce sung overjoyed carrying a large bowl of the food into the den. _

_Eleven and Will sat on the floor in front of the couch. Will was cross-legged and Eleven sat back against the foot of the sofa casually. Joyce set the bowl on the end table beside the couch. Jonathan was slouched under the TV messing with the VCR. "Jonathan, Honey, please tell me you got that thing to work..." Joyce stood over him filled with hope and excitement. "Yup." Jonathan grunted standing to his feet to face her. "Shouldn't be giving ya anymore problems for a while." He chuckled. "Oh, thank you so much, Sweetie." She grabbed his face and kissed him on the cheek. Jonathan looked down to see Eleven and Will laughing at him. "Mom..." He complained embarrassed. "I love you." She said letting go and rushing to the kitchen. Jonathan slowly walked to the couch. "You're dead. You hear me?" He said nudging Will with his foot as Will just laughed. "You too." He said turning to Eleven looking down at her. She smirked as he plopped down on the couch. _

_ "__Okay! Who's ready to get this party started?" Jim came into the den rubbing his hands having his eyes set on the popcorn bowl. "Ooh! Gimme gimme!" He exclaimed sitting on the couch on the opposite side of Jonathan. Joyce rushed over. "Scooch! Scooch!" She said shaking her rear end to make room and sitting down between the two. "Alright. You guys ready? This new Breakfast Club movie looks like it could be a good one!" Joyce said reaching down and holding Eleven and Will's shoulders. "Mom, I'm fourteen. Not four." Will said looking up at her. "Really? I hadn't noticed." Jonathan added. Will looked at him as his older brother laughed. "Alright. Alright." Joyce said sitting back. "I get it. You're not my babies anymore." She said pinching Jonathan's cheek. "Mom!" He complained. "Alright! Okay! That was the last time!" She admitted putting her hands up. Eleven looked down. "Well...You're stuck wit me." Jim said wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She snuggled into his chest smiling._

_ "__Yeah. I am. Aren't I?" She sighed. Jim smirked. The family settled in and watched the movie. It was late, around ten o' clock, so about halfway through the movie, everyone was asleep. Everyone but Eleven. Jim had his head back snoring thunder as Joyce slept on his chest. Will was now up on the couch asleep with his head on his mother's lap and his legs on Jonathan's. Jonathan was asleep leaned against the opposite arm of the couch. Eleven still sat on the floor. She looked around at the family. They seemed like they belonged together. They seemed like they didn't need her. She looked down at the beautiful silver chain around her neck with a locket on the end in the shape of a heart. "M+J" it read. She opened it to see a small picture of her and Mike inside. She smiled rubbing the warm metal with her thumb. She looked back up at her family to see them still unconscious. She then looked over at the clock. It read ten sixteen pm. Eleven smiled and got up. _

_She walked around the couch and to the front door as her coat flew off of the coat rack and into her hand. The door swung open on its own as she looked back at her family one last time before the door shut on it's own behind her. She walked down the quiet road that was covered left to right by woods. The night was silent as the moon shone down on the asphalt. crickets chirped as her Chuck Taylor's scraped the road. She wore a short sleeve dark blue t-shirt with the back tied up. She also wore gray sweatpants which tucked the front of her shirt. Her hair was down and hung just above her shoulders. The calm summer evening breeze brushed against the flesh of her arms. Her hands in her pockets as she navigated the lovely dark road. A crack came from in the woods as she froze in her tracks. Her heart began to race. Her mood just shifted from calm to worried. Worried sick of what could've made that noise. She slowly turned around to see nothing there. "H-Hello?" She called out hesitantly. No response. _

_She cocked an eyebrow and continued down the road walking a bit less carefree as before. She darted her vision left and right starting to breath heavier. Her foot strides enlarged at this point. Visions of Dr. Brenner began flashing in her head. Memories from when she was imprisoned in the laboratory. Memories of her sister who she hasn't seen since they had to part ways almost a year ago. Her steps slowly turned into a jog. Then, the jog turned to a sprint. She ran through the night leaving nothing but the moonlight in her path. Mike sat on the couch in his basement staring off into space again. "Alright. I gotta get home before my Mom has a spasm." Dustin grunted gathering his things. "Oh, I guess it's hereditary." Max said looking away. Dustin paused looking at her. "Yeah, whatever. I'll see you neanderthals later." He said walking around the table. "See ya, Mike." Dustin stopped. "Yeah...Bye..." He sulked. Dustin looked at Lucas and Max. They shrugged. _

_Dustin shook his head and continued up the basement steps. The basement door slammed shut. "Well, i should probably get going too." Max said gathering her things. "Oh, are you sure?" Lucas asked watching her pick up her bag and board. "Yeah, it's getting pretty late." She said pausing to look at him. "Well, do you want me to walk you home?" Lucas sat up. "No, it's okay. It'd be much faster if I just skate. Maybe next time though." She said walking over to him. She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. Lucas smiled childishly. Max chuckled and turned away. She walked over to the couch where Mike sat. "Hey, Paladin." She said. Mike looked up at her. She smiled and leaned down again kissing him on the cheek as well. "Lighten up, will ya?" She said messing up his hair. Mike smirked. "Later!" She said walking up the stairs and shutting the door behind her. Lucas leaned back in his chair and sighed. "Well..." He said standing up. "I guess I better leave ya to it." He said gathering his things._

_Mike looked over at him. "To what?" He asked. "Whatever it is that you're thinking about. Which I think I know what." Lucas smirked. "What do you think I'm thinking about?" He asked. "Oh, I know." Lucas smiled opening the back door. "Lucas! What?" Mike called after him as he shut the door behind him. Lucas started walking down the path from his back door when he saw Eleven stop in front of him. "Oh. Hey, El." He said smiling. "Hi." Eleven replied smiling back. "Uh, he's waiting for you in there." He said pointing behind him. "He is?" She seemed confused. "Yeah. I don't know what kinda psychic connection y'all got goin on up here." He explained tapping his temple. Eleven chuckled hesitantly. "Anyway, I gotta get goin. You two have fun." He said patting her shoulder and walking away. Eleven looked back and then forward to the house. "Oh! And use a condom!" Lucas called from a distance. Eleven seemed confused yet again. She shook it off and walked up to the back door._

_She took a deep breath and opened it stepping inside. She saw Mike cleaning up the basement faced away from her. "What'd you forget something?" Mike asked thinking it was Lucas. "What's a condom?" Eleven asked blatantly. Mike spun around surprised. "El!" He said. Eleven shut the door behind her. "Hi." She smirked. Mike rushed over to her wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her up spinning around. She smiled giggling. "Wait." Mike said putting her down. "What did you say?" He asked. "I ran into Lucas outside. He said "use a con-dom." She spelled out the word hesitantly. "What is it?" She asked again. "Uh...It's nothing. It's just something stupid." Mike said walking away and sitting on the couch. "Mike..." Eleven said walking over hovering beside him. "I know. Friends don't lie. It's just...it's not really...appropriate." Mike said as she sat down beside him. "A-pro-pri-ate." She sounded the word out. "Yeah. It means it's not really a polite thing to talk about." Mike explained further. "Oh, I know polite." She smiled._

_ "__Yeah...Yeah you do." Mike stared at her smiling. He noticed her outfit. She looked so beautiful to him. More beautiful than any girl he'd ever seen. "You look...pretty today." He said nervously. "Pretty?" She asked. "Oh, beautiful. I mean you look...beautiful today." He stammered. Eleven smiled as the two stared into each other's eyes. "Really...really fucking beautiful." He chuckled nervously. Eleven smirked leaning in closer. She kissed his lips passionately. Mike grabbed her waist and returned the embrace. The two moved their heads back and forth exchanging smooching sounds following every lip disconnect and reconnect. He pushed her back gently placing her beneath him. He hovered over her positioning himself between the girl's legs. The two continued to make out while grinding on the sofa. Eleven's head rested on the arm of the couch as she inhaled deeply through her nose. Mike caressed her figure through her shirt while thrusting himself against her privates._

_Mike begun kissing down her neck sucking on her rose beige skin which shined golden in the abundant amber lamplight. Eleven closed her eyes leaning her head back and moaning as her lover trailed kisses down her neck. Her eyes shot open as the lock on the upstairs door slid shut by itself followed by the lock on the back door. A bit of blood appeared in her left nostril as she closed her eyes again enjoying her lover's physical affection. Mike trailed kisses down to her collar bone where he paused. He brought his head back up to meet her's. "Are you sure you wanna do this?" He whispered into her face. His warm breath brushed against her nasal receptors. It smelled of a warm pie. She closed her eyes inhaling the scent and smiling. She nodded her head "yes" as Mike smiled. He got up from the couch and stood in front of her. "I know just the place." He said. Eleven smiled warmly looking up at him. Cut to Mike setting up the fort on the other end of the basement. _

_Recreating the same one used to hide her back when they first met. Eleven stood behind him leaned against a wooden pillar. She leaned her head against the pillar smiling as she watched Mike prop the fort to the best of his ability. "Done!" Mike jumped up. "I mean, it's a little worse than before, but...I think it'll suffice." He said shrugging. Eleven slowly stepped in front of him. "Mike." She muttered. "Yeah?" He asked as he looked down at her. Their faces were inches apart. "It's perfect." Eleven smiled staring into his eyes. Mike smiled too nodding looking at the fort and back at her. "So are you." He said. Eleven looked down holding the locket in her warm, smooth hand. "Oh, yeah." Mike said chuckling holding it himself. Eleven watched him examine it. "You know, this...This can't nearly express how much I care about you." He stared into her eyes again. Eleven stared back into his as they quickly crashed their lips together again. This time with much more force._

_Cut to him laying her down in the fort positioning himself between her legs again. As the two kissed passionately, Mike reached down pulling off her shoes followed by her sweatpants. He laced his fingers with the brim of her navy blue panties yanking them down and off. He tossed the articles of clothing out of the fort. Eleven gasped as her sex was enveloped by the air conditioned basement atmosphere. Mike took off his own shoes and pants followed by his boxers tossing them out of the fort as well. He sat up on his knees in between her legs stroking his member intently. Eleven was fascinated by the body part. She'd always wondered why boys kept it so secretive. Mike was sized averagely for his age. About four inches soft while growing to around six when erected, which it now was. Mike got lower taking hold of Eleven's thighs placing his phallus at her entrance. "Okay, El. This part's gonna hurt, but only for a little bit. I promise." He said hovering above her face. Eleven blinked up at him._

_ "__Do you trust me?" He asked softly. Eleven nodded. "Trust." She smiled softly yet again. Mike smiled back before looking down and pushing his dick into the girl's tight pussy. Eleven's eyelids clenched as she yelped. "Hey. Hey. Hey. It's okay. It's okay. This'll only hurt for a minute, okay?" Mike tried to clam her down while furthering his entrance. Eleven took a deep breath looking up to the top of the fort. Mike ran his hands down her smooth thighs as he thrusted in and out of her. "Holy shit." He groaned admiring the feeling of being inside of her. Eleven just winced as her body was pushed up and down on the pillow she laid against. Mike leaned down and wrapped himself around her body thrusting harder into her. Eleven started to wince more aggressively. Her head began to toss and turn. Visions of Dr. Brenner flashed in her mind. Visions of her sitting balled up on the hard tiled lab floor with guards' dead bodies surrounding her. Visions of Dr. Brenner walking into the room and over to her._

_Her mind began to pierce with pain and she couldn't take it anymore. "No!" She pushed Mike off of her and rolled out of the fort. She stood up and looked around frantically. "Hey! El! Listen to me!" Mike jumped up and held her close. He hugged her as she laid her head on his chest sobbing. "El, I need you to know that I will never hurt you, okay? Ever." He said. Eleven lifted her head looking up at him. The two stood, both naked from the waist down. "I trust you." She said sniffling. Mike ran his fingers through her hair. "Good." He said kissing the top of her head._

**_I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. The second one should be up tonight or tomorrow morning, so stayed tuned if you liked it. Be sure to leave any criticisms or feedback in the R&R's or just PM me. Its always appreciated. Love you guys!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey, guys! I know its been yet another while between posts and it seems like I just can't keep my word, so I'm just gonna not give a time frame on my uploads. Anyway, WARNING: This chapter contains very graphic and dark imagery that some may see as vulgar. This chapter is dark, but for the character's development, it needed to be made. Anyway, if you can, I hope you enjoy.**_

_**Chapter Two: Post-Traumatized**_

_Eleven sat balled up on the hard, tiled lab cell floor. Bodies of guards who tried to subdue her laid leaking pools of blood around her. She sobbed with her head in her knees and a freshly shaved head. The "011" tattoo showed on her wrist. Footsteps could be heard approaching. Clopping across the marble floor were shoes that slowly stopped at the doorway of the cell. They carefully navigated through the carnage stepping over bodies and around blood. Dr. Brenner knelt down to Eleven slowly running his hand up and down her back. "There. There, Child." He said in his shaky, timid voice. He sat down with her and hugged her body as she continued to sob. He rubbed her back as he held her close. "Why are you crying?" He asked her. Eleven sniffles and slowly looked up at him. "Dead." She muttered before sobbing again. Dr. Brenner looked around at the bodies. "Why yes...Yes they are." He said. Eleven started to sob louder. "My dear Eleven. Stop crying this instant." He said softly, but firmly. Eleven wiped her eyes trying her best to stop. "Punish?" She asked. Dr. Brenner paused._

"_No." He assured her. "No. No. No...You're doing good. You must learn to strengthen your power. This...is how you do it." He explained looking around the room. Eleven nodded as he looked down at her. His fingers started to pull at the fabric on the hospital gown that she was wearing. They pulled the fabric up and up until the bottom of the gown lifted from the floor. He moved his hand underneath it from behind her, feeling down her lower back reaching her buttocks. Eleven picked her head up looking up at the man. "It's okay, Child. You and I will work together...to control your power." He muttered. He slowly ran his palm across her little ass gently squeezing it. Eleven looked down at what he was doing. She looked up at him confused. Before she could utter a sound, Dr. Brenner quickly grabbed her body pushing her onto her hands and knees on the cold floor. Eleven grunted looking around frantically not knowing what was going on. The eleven year old panted heavily as she heard the sound of a zipper._

_Dr. Brenner pulled down his pants positioning himself behind the girl and taking hold of her waist. He held his growing member stroking it intently before placing it at the girl's exposed vagina. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Papa!" Eleven squirmed in pain as she smacked the floor. He slowly pushed the head in followed by a few inches of the shaft. Eleven sobbed loudly shaking her head vigorously. He began to create a rhythm as he thrusted his length in and out of the girl. She cried and cried endlessly wailing in pain and fear. Soon, the rhythm picked up as his pelvis banged against her buttocks making them ripple. Soon, her screams subsided as she sat looking around with tears in her eyes sniffling and painfully moaning. "Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!" Dr. Brenner moaned loudly as he pulled out stroking his dick fast. He ejaculated all over her nude rear as Eleven panted in relief. Not that the pain was gone. "Papa..." She whimpered. "Yes, my child?" He panted. "Why..." She began to sob again. Dr. Brenner lowered his head catching his breath. "Eleven...you...can be so much more. You just don't know it yet." He said._

_He looked down at her bottom to see his cum strung about. He, then, quickly pushed down on her back making the girl lay her head on the floor. "No! No, Papa! No more!" She squirmed desperately. Dr. Brenner lined up his cock again, but this time...somewhere else. With no hesitation, the man shoved all of his length into the young girl's asshole as she started to choke on her breath. He started to thrust in and out of her asshole faster and harder as she frantically clawed at the floor beneath her. Cries could no longer escape her mouth. Only gasps for air as he banged into her just as fast as before. Eleven splashed her hands around in the blood on the floor from the guard's bodies covering the better part of her arms in the thick liquid. Dr. Brenner moaned as she choked. He groaned as she gasped. He started to near his climax as he pulled out flipping the girl onto her back. He moved his knees up over her body and came again, this time all over her face. The blood still all over her gown and arms. "Ooooh, my child." He groaned stroking his member emptying the remaining juices._

_Eleven sobbed with her eyes tightly closed and the sticky liquid all over her face. Dr. Brenner stood up stumbling and pulling his pants up. He walked out of the cell and slowly turned back. He shut the light off followed by the door leaving the girl in pitch blackness left to sit in blood and sperm._

**_Yeah. Dark. I know. Anyway, now it's back to lighter toned chapters. Yay!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: An Unlikely Likeness

Camera pans over the local arcade as "Super Freak" by Rick James plays in the background. Kids are slaving away at the video game machines in front of them. One in particular was Maxine Mayfield. She stared at the Dig Dug screen intently as the pixel light reflected off of her eyeballs. Lucas stood leaning on the machine next to it watching her. He seemed worried. "Come on!" She banged on the machine before quickly returning to the joystick and smashing the buttons. The high score was almost reaching the previous. "You are way too obsessed with this game." Lucas said. "Shut up. I'm trying to concentrate." She said not taking her eyes off of the game. Lucas felt a tickle in his nostril. He felt a sneeze coming on. Max zoomed her vision back and forth from him to the game. "Oh, no. Lucas! You better not!" She exclaimed. Lucas started to moan leaning back. "Aaaachoooo!" He exclaimed covering his face and sneezing in her direction. She jumped from the controls and flinched. Nothing got on her though. Lucas sniffled shaking his head.

Max clenched her fists building up anger until she looked up to see the screen. Her anger turned to sadness as she saw that the game had ended one point away from the high score. "No!" She ran to the machine banging on it. She banged on it and banged on it making a scene as other kids stared. "Relax. If you can get that far while being messed up, imagine how far you could get if you weren't messed up." Lucas explained nonchalantly. He looked to see her standing still staring at the screen. "Oh, come on. What're you gonna cry over it?" He asked sarcastically. To his surprise, she turned to him as tears filled her eyes. "Oh, you're actually crying? No. No. No. No. No. Don't cry." He rushed over to her holding her arms. She sniffled. "I'm sorry. It's just...This game is the only thing I'm good at and I just wanna be the best." She said wiping her eyes. "Hey." Lucas said brushing her fiery orange hair behind her ear. "Dig Dug is NOT the only thing you're good at." He said. She sniffled again. "Yeah, right." She said.

"I'm serious. W-What about skateboarding? You're good at skateboarding. You're our zoomer!" Lucas waved his hands in front of him. Max laughed through her tears. "And...You're good at making me like you..." Lucas said in a more serious tone. Max looked at him. She wanted to tell him how much she liked him then and there. Suddenly, she leaned forward and crashed her lips against his wrapping her arms around his neck. Lucas, pleasantly surprised, put his hands on her hips as the two swapped saliva passionately. Kids around them started to "Ooh" and "Aah." "Hey!" Keith called from behind his counter. "Let's keep it PG in here! Alright?" He said eating a bag of cheese puffs. The two broke apart. "Ah, who am I kidding? I've been waiting for this moment too." He said leaning forward and watching intently. Lucas and Max stepped back awkwardly and chuckled to each other. Max turned back to the machine and slipped another quarter into it. She started to play again. Lucas slowly stepped behind her watching her genius at work.

She spammed the buttons and flailed the joystick climbing the high score back up to what it once was. Lucas got closer behind her. Close enough to smell her hair. Her hair naturally scented of pumpkin. Which drove Lucas crazy. "You're doing great." He said looking around her at the screen. She smirked liking that he was right there with her. Lucas slowly connected his crotch with her tight shorts. She didn't notice as her focus was trained on the game. Lucas placed his hands on her hips as he grinded against her softly. She looked back quickly before trying to stay focused on the screen. "Lucas, what are you doing?" She asked. "I'm just having a little fun." He said continuing to grind. "No, stop it. Before somebody sees you." She whispered trying to pull away laughing. The two pulled back and forth until the game shut off. The two froze. "Are you serious?!" Max exclaimed. "What did you do?" Lucas asked. "Nothing! I just...ugh." She grunted kicking the machine. "It was probably all those times you hit it." Lucas told her. "Yeah, definitely." She squinted at him sarcastically.

"What seems to be the problem here, comrades." Keith asked walking over with a mouth and handful of cheese puffs. "You're stupid game is broken." Max said with an attitude. "Hey, it's not my game." He said putting his hands up. "Give me some of them." Max snatched the bag from his hand. "Don't you have an extra Dig Dug machine?" Lucas asked. Max took a fistful of cheese puffs and stuffed her face with them. "Yeah, there's a couple in the back. I don't have any of the guys here to help me move it though." Keith explained in a monotonous tone. "So? We'll just play it back there." Lucas replied. Keith looked at the two. Lucas looked over at Max. Max, still stuffing her face, looked back at them. Cut to Keith opening the storage room door. "Welp, this is it. mi oficina es tu oficina. Now, can I have my lunch back?" He held out his hand to Max. "This is your lunch? This stuff is really fattening." She said handing him the bag. "You weren't saying that when your face was in them." Keith muttered walking out of the room. "Oh!" He stopped.

"And no monkey business." He said pointing to the two. "Wow. Really Keith?" Lucas asked putting his arms out. "What? I didn't mean it like that!" He yelped as Max pushed him out of the room. Lucas looked at the Dig Dug machine. "Sorry about that." Max said leaning her back against the door. "It's fine." Said Lucas turning the game on. Max stared at him before turning around and locking the door. Lucas looked over at her. "Why'd you lock the door?" He asked as she stormed over to him. "Oh, come on. You really think we came in here to play Dig Dug?" She asked stopping in front of him. "I mean kinda, yeah." He shrugged. "You're such an idiot." She shook her head staring into his brown eyes. She crashed her lips against his again. This time more violently. "Mmm. Your breath tastes like cheese puffs." He said breaking the kiss. "Good." Max panted kissing him again. The two fought over dominance of one another's mouth as Lucas bumped into the Dig Dug machine. "Ooh." Max said breaking the kiss. "Fuck me while I play." She said pushing him out of the way. "What?!" Lucas asked thoroughly confused.

Max paused looking at him. "You heard me." She said nonchalantly pulling down her black retro booty shorts with white trim letting them fall to her ankles followed by her white panties. "Max, I don't think we should be doing this." Lucas looked out the open window to see a blue sky shining through the glass. "I'm starting up the game..." Max teased as the screen lit up her face. Lucas looked down to see her exposed sex sitting out for him to take. "Fuck it." He said pulling down his camo short shorts and shuffling behind her. He stroked his dark member as it grew hardening. A good five inches or so sat in his hand. "I'm waiting..." Max said mashing away at the buttons. Lucas was nervous. He'd never had sex before. He thought his first time would be proper. In a bed, clothes off, under the covers, missionary. He didn't want to seem like a coward to Max. After all, he really liked this girl. He brushed off his worries and prepared to stick it in. He placed his hands on her ass. Max smirked glancing back. Lucas, not hesitating any longer, pushed his cock fully into her pussy.

Max moaned cutely as Lucas groaned leaning forward catching his balance. His face leaned against the back of her head. Max bit her lip pushing her hips back and forth slightly. "Holy shit." She moaned. "Have you ever done this before?" Lucas asked a bit out of breath. "Um...no." She shook her head violently. Lucas cocked an eyebrow noticing something was off about her response. "Just...keep going." She panted. Lucas held her hips and slowly pulled out leaving just his head submerged before slowly pushing back in. "Go faster." She demanded holding his hands on her waist and pushing herself back into him. "Holy shit." Lucas looked down as he started to speed up. "Oh, fuck!" She moaned grabbing hold of the machine in front of her as it started to shake. Lucas moved his hands up her sides pushing up her tank top revealing her smooth back which glistened in the sunlight with sweat. "Oh yeah. Fuck me. Fuck me." She repeated moaning intensely starting up the game again.

She pressed away at the buttons and moved around the joystick as Lucas clapped her pussy from behind. He looked down to see her little sweaty ass ripple as he felt himself near his climax. "I think I'm almost there!" He exclaimed as he started to twitch. Max moved her feet to be touching his. "Oh, Lucas." She moaned. This sent him over the edge. He shot forward wrapping his arms around her torso groaning as he slowly pumped his load into the girl. They both moaned in sync as sweat beaded down their foreheads. Lucas slowly pulled out realizing what he'd done. In health class, they learned about pulling out before you cum, but he'd never done this before. He was so distracted by the euphoria that he didn't think twice. "Oh no. What have I done? I-I should've pulled out. What was I thinking?" He stepped back hitting his head. Max turned to him out of breath. "Lucas!" She cut him off. He paused. "It's okay. I'm on the pill." She stared into his eyes. Lucas stared dumbfounded. "W-Whats that? I don't know what "the pill" is." He explained. "It means I can't get pregnant." She said walking over to him.

"You can't?" He asked. She shook her head putting her hand on his shoulder. Lucas sighed of relief. The two laughed simultaneously. "So..." Max started stepping in front of him. "What's it like?" She asked. "What's what like?" Lucas replied. "To fuck me?" She whispered breathing close to him. Lucas chuckled looking down and running his hands down her figure. "Magnificent." He muttered smiling. Max cringed. "That was dumb." Lucas said closing his eyes in regret. "Yeah, it was." Max laughed. Lucas shook his head. "But, I get it..." Max added looking down. Lucas looked up at her and winced as she took a hold of his still hard member. "Your big..." She stroked it once as Lucas twitched. "Black..." She stroked it again as he twitched again. "Cock..." She said stroking it a third time. Lucas looked at her. "...is magnificent..." She breathed in his face teasing his lips with her's. She slowly lowered to her knees trailing her hands down his body teasing him slightly. "W-What are you doing?" Lucas asked nervously. "Jesus, do you not know what a blow job is?" She asked. Lucas scoffed.

"Of course I know what a blow job is. I get them...all the time..." He shrugged lying. "Uh huh..." Max rolled her eyes as she stroked his dick slowly looking at the member intently. She placed her lips around it swirling her tongue around the head as Lucas grabbed the nearby desk. He almost lost his balance to the sensation. "Yeah. You've never gotten head before." She said before continuing to lick all over the shaft. "Shut up." Lucas replied forcing himself to the back of her throat. Max gagged coughing with the appendage still in her mouth. "Sorry. Was that too much?" Lucas asked hesitantly. Max shook her head. "No. Keep going. I like it rough." She smirked before continuing to Bob her head back and forth on his cock. "Holy shit!" Lucas groaned looking down at the ginger's sapphire eyes. He ran his fingers through her fire locks gripping a handful and yanking her head to the side as she filleted him. "Suck my dick, you beautiful bitch." He growled. Max took the dick out of her mouth. "See? That was better." She nodded before continuing.

"Ooooh...I'm gonna fuck you so hard." Lucas moaned. Max slurped her saliva off of his dick taking it out of her mouth. "Are you?" She asked seductively putting it back in her mouth and bobbing her head back and forth swirling her tongue around the head and shaft. "I'm gonna fuck you so good." He moaned again running his fingers through her hair enjoying feeling the insides of her throat. She paused. "Then do it..." She muttered staring up at him with a straight face. Lucas felt hypnotized by her crystalline blue eyes. A sudden urge fell past his body as he reached down grabbing her arm and lifting her to her feet. He pulled her over to the wide window in the back of the office and stopped her at the sill. "Lucas, what are you doing?" She asked as he popped open the large pane pushing it outward. "Are you sure about this?" She asked as the window swung out and to the side letting the fresh air fill the pair's nostrils. Max inhaled deeply as a smile formed under her nose. Lucas smirked as well. The bright blue sky was a sight to behold. The bright green grass sat still and pretty.

Birds chirped and various conversations between the civilians of Hawkins could be made out. "I've never seen Hawkins this beautiful before." Max muttered taken back. "Well, then you've never been around in the mornings." Lucas said. Max looked at him. "I don't know what it is about the AM, but it's always this beautiful." He explained. Max liked watching Lucas talk. She looked down at his lips as he spoke. She looked at the stupid camouflage headband he always wore and giggled silently to herself. It's what she liked about him. He was his own person. No matter what anyone else is doing that may seem popular, Lucas would always be the first to shy from it. "I don't know. What do you think?" Lucas asked. Max snapped out of her trance. "W-What?" She stuttered. Lucas looked at her and chuckled. "You didn't hear a word I said. Did you?" He asked smiling. Max paused. "Y-Ya lost me at "beautiful." She scoffed throwing her hand up. Lucas smiled looking down. "That's okay." He said getting closer to her.

"As long as you're here with me." He muttered as their faces were now inches apart. Their lips grew closer slightly touching each other and pulling back slightly repeatedly before Max jumped forward and kissed him passionately. Lucas felt her bare hips as she placed her palms on his shoulders. The two inhaled and exhaled with force pushing each other's heads back and forth. "You wanna fuck me?" She whispered in his face breaking the kiss. "Yeah." Lucas whispered heavily as well. "Yeah?" Max asked again. Lucas felt all over her body. "Where are you gonna fuck me?" She asked softly. "Right here." Lucas replied throwing her forward against the window sill. He pushed his length inside of her from behind as Max gasped. Her jaw dropped and her grip clenched on the outer sill of the window. Her head stuck out into the morning as the slight wind hit her golden skin. Lucas pushed deeper into her pussy as she moaned loudly. Lucas began to pound on her ass making her little booty ripple again as his pelvis slammed against it clapping continuously. Max's legs started to tremble in pleasure.

"Holy fucking shit!" She moaned loudly. Random passerby strangers stopped in their tracks shocked to see Max hanging out of the ground floor window and being clapped from the back by Lucas. Some were disgusted and some cheered. "Uh...Lucas..." Max said seeming worried while she was being slammed into. "Wait...I'm almost there." He said. He pulled out and quickly turned Max around kissing her intensely before breaking away. "Jump up." He ordered. "What?" She asked. "Just do it! Jump up!" He exclaimed. Max held his shoulders as she hopped onto him wrapping her legs around his waist. Lucas stepped closer to the window and held Max's hands. "Here. Hold onto this." He demanded putting her hands up at the top of the window. She grabbed onto the curtain rod and used it to hang. Lucas kept her legs around him and shoved himself inside of her one last time. "Oh! That hits different!" Max moaned loudly. "You're damn right it does." Lucas said before starting to thrust upward into her. Max bounced on his cock arching her back as sweat dripped down it.

"I'm almost there!" Lucas exclaimed again as they heard banging on the door. "Hey! What are you guys doin in there?!" Keith yelled through. Lucas groaned shooting his load up into her as Max dropped down holding onto his shoulders. Lucas slowly pumped his remaining juices into her hugging her body close. The two slowly looked at each other and kissed softly. "I really like you." Lucas muttered out of breath. Max smiled. "I really like you too." She said as they both chuckled. "Open the door!" Keith exclaimed pounding on the wood. "We should probably..." Lucas said. "Yeah." Max agreed as they both jumped apart rushing to get their clothes back on. Keith sighed. "If you two don't open the door, I'm gonna be forced to knock it down..." He warned. No answer. "Alright, you leave me no choice." He said standing back. Kids stood around him wanting to know what all the commotion was about. "Aaaagh!" Keith yelled running full force at the door. Suddenly, the door swung open as Lucas and Max stepped to the side.

Keith flew through the open doorway and slammed onto the floor of the storage room. The kids in the hallway laughed as did Lucas and Max. "Okay!" Keith grunted standing up and brushing himself off. "Very funny." He said. "Yeah, actually, it is." Max giggled making Lucas laugh as well. "What were you two doing in here anyway?" Keith asked out of breath. "Plaaaaying Dig Dug..." Lucas lied as Max looked at him. "Why are you both sweating?" Keith asked. "Why are you?" Max responded quickly. "Hey, that's not funny. You know I have bad breathing habits." Keith said pointing at her. "Oh and calling Lucas a monkey IS funny?" She asked. "Wha-?! No! I didn't-" Keith tried to explain. "Unbelievable. Let's get outta here." Lucas cut him off grabbing Max's hand. "I didn't mean it like that!" Keith called after them. Lucas and Max giggled to each other as they ran through the arcade and out the front door. "Damn it!" Keith kicked a nearby game machine. He looked up to see all the kids staring at him still. "Don't repeat that." He pointed at them. "DAMN IT!" The kids all said in unison. They all giggled running away as well. "No! Damn i-I mean darn it!" He yelled running after them.


	4. Chapter 4

_**WARNING: This chapter contains heavy content much like chapter two. Another chapter that is necessary for the storyline and the character's arc. Also, full disclosure: There is some language in this chapter that I do not personally agree with, but its what the character's dialogue called for, so keep that in mind! Love you guys and I will be trying to get the next chapter out ASAP! Enjoy.**_

_**Chapter Four: Behind the Curtain**_

___Two pairs of shoes stepped along the pavement. One pair of gray Saucony Bullet Sneakers with white accents and the other pair of burgundy Vans SK8-Hi Slim Zip Sneakers with orange inside lining. The shoes stopped suddenly as the camera pans up to see that it's Lucas and Max. The two were still holding hands from the arcade. "Thanks for...Walking me home, I guess..." Max chuckled awkwardly pushing her hair behind her ear. "Yeah...Uh, you're welcome..." Lucas replied just as awkwardly. The two stood in silence for a moment. "I guess I'll see ya tomorrow." She said stepping towards her house. "Wait." Lucas grabbed her hand again. Max stopped. She looked down at their hands and up to Lucas giggling. "What?" She asked. Lucas paused. "I don't want things to be weird between us." He explained. Max looked down before stepping closer to him. She leaned forward softly kissing him on the cheek. Little did the two of them know, Max's older step-brother Billy stood in the window watching them. "They won't." Max said smiling. "Okay." Lucas said backing up._

_ "__I'll see you tomorrow!" He yelled out as he jogged down the street. "You too!" She called after him before chuckling to herself. She heard her front door swing open as she shot around. She saw Billy standing in the doorway smoking a cigarette. "Oh, hey, Billy." She said walking up the steps of her porch and past him. He looked down the street to see Lucas stop and look back. The two met eyes before Billy smirked and shut the door. Lucas had a weird feeling, but decided it wasn't the best thing to go back there. He kept walking home wondering why he had such a bad feeling. Max walked through the smoke-filled living room as the boom box blasted heavy metal through the house. She walked into her room setting her board and bag down. Billy slowly walked over to the boom box turning off the music leaving a sudden silence in the single floor-home. Max's eyes shot up noticing the abrupt lack of sound. She stood up and went out of her room to see what had happened. She was met with Billy standing in the middle of the den. He wasn't doing anything. Just standing...and smoking. "Billy, are you okay?" She asked._

_He slowly turned to look at her. She looked in his eyes. She couldn't quite tell what emotion they were displaying. Just...blankness. He took the cigarette out of his mouth and exhaled leaving yet another cloud of nicotine in the room. "Who was that you were with?" He asked monotonously. Max paused. "Lucas...Why?" She asked wondering why he cared. "Lucas Sinclair?" He continued. "Yeah...WHY?" She emphasized the repeated question. "Lucas Sinclair..." He muttered walking over to a dresser in the den. "The boy I told you not to HANG AROUND ANYMORE?!" He yelled putting his knee through the wooden dresser shattering the drawers to chips. Max jumped backing against her doorframe. "I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME AND MY FRIENDS ALONE!" Max yelled back stepping towards him. "Yeah, well...I've done that long enough." He chuckled taking another huff of his cigarette. "It's sickening." He told her calmly. "Sickening? Why because he's a boy?" She asked. "BECAUSE HE'S A NIGGER!" Billy screamed uncontrollably towering above her. Max stood in shock._

_She gawked her head and scoffed surprised by his audacity. "You did not just say that." She muttered. "Yes I did." Billy replied softly and quickly. "YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!" Max got in his face. Billy didn't move a muscle. "What are you gonna do?" He asked calmly. Max backed up and panted. "I'm gonna tell your father." She said sternly. Suddenly, Billy jumped forward gripping her by the throat and slamming her against the wall behind her. Max choked and flailed trying to get him off of her. "You won't say a word to him you little SHIT!" He said getting in her face and tightening his grasp around her neck. She gasped and struggled under his grip. "Do you understand me?" He growled demonically. Max started to tear up as she struggled to breath. She faintly nodded her head as Billy let go throwing her to the floor. She desperately clawed at the wooden floorboards beneath her gasping for air and coughing violently. Billy turned around and walked over to the middle of the den again. "Now, get up and suck my dick." He demanded in a low tone._

_ "__What?" Max held her neck standing up as tears streamed down her face. "You heard me." He looked at her menacingly taking another huff of his cigarette. "No. No, please. Not again." She begged him. Just then, Billy stormed over to her and forcefully grabbed her wrist dragging her over to his bench press. He threw her on her knees at the foot of the bench and laid under the bar. "Pull my shit down and suck it." He ordered. "Billy, don't do this. Please." She pleaded. "You wanna end up on the floor again?" He asked lifting his head up. Max paused. She just cried and slowly shook her head. "Please..." She mouthed. "You did this, Max." Billy said laying back down and gripping the bar above his head. He grunted lifting the bar up. The bar held a hundred pounds on either side. He inhaled deeply bringing the bar to his chest. "Now, Max!" He called out before grunting even louder pushing the bar all the way up. Sweat beaded down his toned arms. Max looked down reluctantly reaching for the hem of his blue short shorts with white trim. She slowly pulled them down his thighs and down his shins to his ankles._

_She then slowly pulled the hem of his boxer briefs down to the same level leaving his sweaty heft of an appendage waiting for her. "I don't wanna do this again." She sobbed. "Aaaargh!" Billy grunted pushing the weight up a fifth time. Billy sighed. "Tick tock, Max." He said gripping the bar again shifting his sweaty shoulders on the bench. "I know you don't want anything to happen to your friend. This is how you do it." He explained before grunting loudly and lifting the bar again. Max rolled her teary eyes and took hold of his penis. The sweat made it stick to his pelvis as she peeled it upward. Max's face turned to disgust. Billy grunted continuously throwing the weight up and down with force. Max reluctantly began to stroke the soft seven inch member as she felt it gaining circulation in her grasp. Heavy metal still booming through the small home. She stroked it intently for about two minutes until it was at its full length. It stood tall from his horizontal body as Max let go. "Ya know..." Billy said slamming the bar back onto the arms of the bench. "I know where that ape lives." He threatened panting._

_ "__Stop calling him that!" Max raised her voice in a desperate tone. "Then get to suckin' or you're gonna have a lot more to worry about than just my dick in your mouth." He demanded reaching for the bar again. Max quickly grabbed his towering appendage wanting to get it over with. She wrapped her lips around the head using her tongue to hastily coat his sweaty cock with saliva. Billy chuckled heftily. "Oh, Max. Where'd you learn how to suck dick like that?" He joked. "Shut up." She said annoyed before continuing. "Seems to me like you've had a bit of practice since the last time we did this...Who're you fuckin? Is it that spook? Don't tell me you've turned on us." He taunted staring up at the ceiling. "I said to stop calling him names." She said. "Oh, sweetheart. You are in no position to make any demands. You got that?" He asked looking down at her. She rolled her eyes and proceeded to bob her head up and down on his spit-covered dick. She gagged repeatedly. "Holy shit. Girls my age don't even do it this good." He remarked obnoxiously. He quickly shot up from the bench and sat up straight._

_Max's eyes followed him up as he looked down upon her. She ignored him and continued to swirl her tongue around his shaft and gag on his phallus. "Ooh..." Billy groaned pushing her fiery hair behind her ear using both hands. "Yeah, get in there." He growled holding the back of her head and softly thrusting up. Max gagged again slobbering all over his massive cock. "Shit, Max. Eat too much and you might choke." He grunted. Her drool dripped down his shaft to his balls. Max came up for air gasping. "Can I please stop now?" She asked. "Ya know, you are such a cunt. Always trying to leave somebody in a bad mood. That's your problem you know." He explained. "Oh, yeah right. I have problems." She said sarcastically. "Hey!" Billy grabbed her throat and smacked her face. "I am sick...of your bitchy attitude all the time." He explained. Max held her cheek in pain. "You're gonna learn." Billy said standing up. "Wha-?" Max started before being yanked to her feet by her wrist. "What are you doing?" She asked trying to resist._

_ "__Teaching you a lesson." Billy replied tossing her onto the couch beside the bench press. "No. No! I did what you said now let me go!" She kicked at him. "Argh!" She grunted as her shoe punted his face. Billy stumbled back as Max froze realizing what she'd done. Billy snapped his eyes on her. "You're dead." He growled coming closer. He pinned her down as she kicked and screaming trying to get him off of her. "You're gonna learn the hard way...not to talk back, Max. Wether you like it or not. You WILL respect me." He explained putting her on all fours on the couch and kneeling behind her. He began pulling her shorts down as she stopped squirming resting on her elbows. "Don't you have your high school girls to do this with?" She complained. Billy chuckled. "Oh, Max...None of which are as tight as your little pussy." He said before roughly pulling her shorts and panties down revealing her nude bottom before him. Her pale, peachy cheeks were exposed as he gawked at her fine lower figure._

_ "__You gotta little caboose on you, Sis. S'kinda drivin' me crazy." He said holding her hips and positioning himself. Max grunted trying to resist but to no avail. "Get ready for me." He groaned placing the head of his dick at her entrance from behind. Suddenly, He thrusted forward with might, instantly burying all ten inches of his erection within the sixteen year old girl's pussy as she froze. Her jaw dropped and her spine hitched as she let out a screeching moan that only turned him on more. "Fuuuuck..." He groaned letting his length sit inside of her for a moment. "Shiiiit..." He slowly moved it around stretching her walls. Max's knuckles turned white as her hands gripped the couch with all of her strength. Billy thrusted clapping her ass sending her forward slowly. She let out small moans still recovering from the initial penetration. "I-It's too much." Max struggles to choke the words out. "Oh, Max. It's never too much." Billy continued thrusting. Max reached back tapping his hand which was firmly placed on her hip. She tapped his hand repeatedly wanting him to let her go._

_She clearly had never experienced this much pain before. "Come on, Max. You're gettin' all of me. Enjoy it while it lasts." Billy flexed his bicep thrusting a bit faster. Max gave up just holding herself up on her forearms and letting her forehead press down on the cushion. Billy went to town on her pushing forward the bottom of her shirt revealing her smooth back. He banged into her cheeks sending clapping sounds through the house. "Oh, shit. I'm almost there." Billy groaned fastening his pace. "Ooooh fuuuuck..!" He moaned pulling out and busting his hot load on her ass. He stood up pushing her to the side as she flipped over. She laid motionless on the sofa as Billy put his shorts back on. "Don't push it with this Sinclair kid. I'm watching you." He pointed to her before walking away. Max stared at the ceiling for a while before finally beginning to sob silently._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys! It feels so good to be updating a chapter for this story and I hope you all are excited too. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! :)**_

_**Chapter Five: Love At First Fight**_

"Dusty!" The woman called from her recliner, petting a small kitten on her lap by the fireplace in the cozy den. "Yes, Mom!" Dustin stood in the kitchen seemingly irritable. "Could ya let Tews outside? I think she needs to take a tinkle." She asked innocently. "God damn it, Mom.." He complained. "Dusty..! Language..!" She reprimanded. "Sorry..." He muttered. "So, why doesn't she do it in her litter box?" Dustin asked. "Dusty, you know she likes outside better." His mother reminded him. "Then, why'd you buy the damn litter box?" He continued to complain. His mother just tilted her head and raised her eyebrows at him. Dustin rolled his eyes. "Come on, Tews." He groaned opening the front screen door. "Ooh! And keep an eye on her will ya? You know how I feel about letting her out there after Mews." She explained. "Okay, Mom." Dustin groaned, annoyed and stepped outside shutting the door behind him. He sighed, exhaling as the summer air brushed along his skin. He looked down at his shoes, kicking the cement of his front patio with his hands in his pockets. He kicked a rock as it bounced up hitting the metal trash can by the side of his house. He stopped and stared at the can as memories raced through his mind.

Thoughts of Him and D'artagnan having fun studying on reptilian life forms and bonding over nougat candy bars flashed in his head. Dustin smirked. "I miss you, buddy..." He muttered. It's been almost a year since he last saw him. Then, his brain switched. Memories of him trapping D'art in his basement cellar and leaving him to die in the tunnels of the upside down. His smirk quickly faded into a frown. He was startled by a meow coming from his other side. He turned to see Tews looking around the side of the house. "Shit..." He whispered holding his chest. She meowed at something again before running back there. "Tews! Don't go runnin' on me, now!" Dustin exclaimed, jogging around the house after her. He stopped in his tracks to see that the cat was gone. "Tews?" He called out hesitantly. No answer. "Oh, no. no, no, no, no." He muttered rushing around the side of the house, searching for her. "Tews!" He called again before clicking his tongue and rubbing his fingers together. "Come here, girl!" He called out into the night. He froze when he heard a rustling in the shrubbery behind him. He slowly turned to face the bushes and stared at them intently. "Tews?" He asked, hesitantly inching his way closer.

The shrub started to shake and rustle uncontrollably. "Oh, don't scare the shit outta me. Don't scare the shit outta me..." He trembled. Dustin kept inching forward stopping just before it. Suddenly, the cat jumped out of the bush, meowing loudly and landing a few yards behind him. "Aaaaagh!" Dustin flew back in shock, hitting the ground with his back, knocking the wind out of him. "Ow!" He groaned. "Aaand you scared the shit outta me..." He said to himself sarcastically. The cat meowed again, sniffing him. "No, it's okay, Tews. I don't need help or anything." He grunted standing up. "Dusty? Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" His mother came jogging around the house after him. "Yeah, Mom. I just...tripped...is all." He said, fixing his self. "Well, I think you should go lie down. You might be hurt." She complained, touching his shoulder frantically. "No, Mom! I'm okay, alright? I'm fine. Just... I'm goin to bed." He said, pulling away from her and walking back to the house. "Okay, honey." She said hesitantly. She looked down at the kitten beside her. "Come on, sweetie. Let's go get you a hot bath." She said, struggling to bend over, picking up the small pet. She bounced her way back around the house and through the front door, locking it behind her.

Dustin slid his bedroom door shut, locking it behind him as well. He sighed, throwing his hat off to reveal his much shorter, but still curly hair. He sighed, plopping down on his bed, exhausted. Just as he shut his eyes, his supercomm switched on from across the room. "Dustin? Can you hear me?" A voice crackled through the radio. His eyes shot open. "God damn it." He sighed again, slowly sitting up. "Dustin? Do you read me?" The voice repeated. He recognized the voice. It was Max. "Dustin? I need to you to pick up. Hello?" Max asked into her own supercomm. She sat on a park bench in the black of night with her skateboard and her bag propped up beside her. Dustin stood up and walked over to the radio picking it up. Max sighed, letting her head down. She was hoping he would answer. "This is Dustin. I read you loud and clear." His voice escaped the device. "What do you want?" He sighed seeming annoyed. There was a pause. Max started to sob quietly, but loud enough for him to hear through his set. "Max?" He asked holding in the button. "Max, what's wrong?" He asked. Cut to Dustin riding his bike down a silent road with dormant houses lining each side. No lights on and every star in the sky.

The spokes of his wheels sliced through the midnight chill that raced against his skin. His hat, windbreaker and bag all thrown on messily as he rushed through the evening-ridden Hawkins suburb. He pulled up at the park throwing his bike to the side and rushing through some trees. He came out into a clearing and arrived at the playground where the bench that Max sat on was located. He froze when he saw his friend crying alone in the dark. He slowly walked toward the bench. "Max?" He called out. Her head shot up as she was startled, quickly wiping her tears. "Oh, sorry." She whimpered using her sleeve. Dustin stopped a yard in front of her. "What's wrong?" He asked worriedly. Max stared off at the ground. "Can you please sit with me?" She asked softly. "O-Of course." He rushed over and sat beside her on the bench. He looked over at her waiting for her to tell him why she was so upset. She squinted as tears fell down her cheeks again. Her head fell onto his shoulder as Dustin flinched. He slowly held her arm and patted it not knowing exactly what to do. "Max, it's okay. Whatever happened... l-I'm here." He explained. Max sniffled lifting her head. Dustin paused. "Did something happen between you and Lucas?" He asked.

She forcefully shook her head wiping her tears with her sleeve yet again. "Not Lucas..." She muttered. Dustin paused again. "EL? Mike..? Hell, Will?" He listed, all names answered with the repeated shake of her head. "Max, tell me what's going on." He sat upright and turned to her. She just stayed silent. "Wait.." He thought. "Is it your family? Is it Billy?" He asked softly, knowing the answer. She looked at him. "I just need someone to be here." She sobbed. "Hey. Hey Hey." He said letting her face hit his chest as he placed his hand on her back. He felt her tears soak his shirt. Dustin frowned looking off into the night. "What did he do to you?" He asked. Max just stared at the ground with her head on his shoulder. Her glossy eyes shone blue in the pale moonlight. "I thought we agreed that he would leave us alone." She sat up running her thumb across the base of her eye and sniffling. "But...looks like that's bullshit..." She scoffed. "Max..." Dustin said as she looked at him. "What did he do to you?" He asked more seriously this time demanding an answer. She looked down putting her hands between her knees. "He-He saw Lucas walk me home..." She responded. "Oh...God..." Dustin slowly held the bridge of his nose.

"We had an argument..." She continued. "He...He raped me, Dustin..." She whimpered. Dustin looked up at her. "He raped me..." She sobbed throwing her head onto his chest again. Dustin held her close. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was speechless. Not knowing what to do, he just held her as she cried. "You gotta tell someone, Max..." He said quietly. "No!" She shot up. "You can't tell anyone." Her eyes still glistening. "Max, you have to-" He started. "Dustin, he said...if I tell anyone...He'll hurt Lucas." She cut him off. Dustin froze before looking down. "Ugh..." He groaned shaking his head. "Have you told Lucas?" He asked. "I tried to radio him. I didn't get an answer, so I called you..." She said softly. "Well, why'd you call me?" He asked looking at her. The pair's eyes locked into place, trained on each other. "I trust you..." She replied following a pause. She looked down at his lips. Both of their faces slowly growing closer. Dustin's eyes studied her. Her flames of hair burning in the dusk night. Her icicles of eyes shining in the stars' light. With only a few inches between their lips dying to a connection. Dustin inhaled deeply as their mouths danced in the dark. Max moved closer holding his shoulders.

Dustin held her arms as the embrace became stark. Along with the crickets singing in the trees, were the slight moans coming from both of the teens. He knew it was wrong. That his friend Lucas was dear. But, his passion for this girl, since the beginning, was clear. From the moment he laid eyes on her, he knew he was falling for her. A shame that his lack of experience with women mixed with his jealousy of her bond with Lucas caused Steve's advice to go misinterpreted. He pushed her away. And he lost her. But, now...Now, he had a chance to show her how he's felt all along. "Max..." He broke the kiss holding her arms. She stopped, staring into his soul. He could see the desparation in her eyes. "What about Lucas?" He asked. Max looked down. "Ugh...You're right. I'm sorry." She sat back. "I'm so stupid." She said to herself. "No. No. No." Dustin quickly took her hands. "Max, I've had feelings for you since I first saw you." He explained. She stared at him. "Hell, before that. When I saw your name above mine on that scoreboard...I knew you were special..." He smiled. She paused. "What? Like mental special-" She started sarcastically. "No, not mental, Max." He cut her off, smirking.

She just looked at him with passion in her eyes. "I love you...Max..." He muttered. "Do you love me as a friend or...as a sister or..." She joked. "Max..." Dustin smiled, playfully annoyed. Max giggled. "I THINK I love you too?" She said jokingly. Dustin chuckled staring into her eyes. She sat up and kissed him again holding his face. This time, Dustin pulled her waist closer. The kiss was heated, rivaling the summer breeze. Once again, Max broke it, gasping and holding him still. "I have an idea. Come on." She grabbed his hand running off through the playground. "Wai-Where're we going?!" Dustin exclaimed, being dragged through the dark. The two approached a recreational building at the rear of the park. Dustin stopped in front of a window. He saw people inside, presumably staff. One was mopping the floor, one was at the reception desk writing something, and a few others were talking. "Dustin, come on..." Max rushed him. "But, there's people in there." He argued. "So? We're not going in that way. Now, come on. Before I change my mind." She warned. The janitor inside looked over at the window as Max jumped towards Dustin pulling him down to the ground.

"Shit!" Dustin exclaimed as his back slammed against the concrete. Max knelt beside him covering his mouth. She waited for the janitor to shrug it off and continue to work until she uncovered the boy's mouth. "What the hell was that for?!" He whispered. "Oh, stop being such a baby. Come on." She rushed around the building as Dustin grunted, standing up. He fixed his hat and followed the girl. The two stopped at a door that had a padlock securing a latch that kept it shut. "Here it is." She whispered. "Stand back." Dustin said, cockily stepping in front of the door. He grunted, charging at it with his shoulder only to be thrown back. The door didn't budge. "Shit!" He shouted. "What are you doing? Move." Max pushed him out of the way. With force of her own, she brought her left knee to her chest and kicked the door as the lock snapped off. The door flung open as the girl panted. "Woah. That was awesome." Dustin said quietly, still holding his shoulder. "Let's go." She said, walking into the building. Dustin watched her in awe. "Now!" Her voice called from inside the building. "Shit! Okay!" He rushed after her. As soon as he was inside, Max shut the door behind them, leaving them in darkness. "I can't see." Dustin panted.

"Yeah, no shit genius. The light's not on." Max replied, pulling the string attached to the overhead lamp. The string clicked as an amber glow enveloped the room. It was a small closet, presumably janitorial what with the collection of brooms, mops, and rakes that occupied some of the corners. Shelves with various sprays, towels, and small tools lined the walls. "You know ya don't have to be a dick ALL the time..." Dustin smirked, looking at the girl. "Oh, shut up." She said sarcastically, stepping towards him and crashing her lips against his again. Dustin groaned as their mouths fought for dominance. Max pushed his back against the wall pressing her forearm to his chest. "Ow." He broke the kiss. "you know ya don't have to be a bitch ALL the time..." She teased. Their faces inches apart, breathing down each other's necks. She kissed him again. His eyes closed as his brows raised. He'd never felt anything better than being with this girl. Tasting her subtle layer of lipstick. Touching the dimples at either side of her smile with his own. He stopped...breaking the kiss again. "Dustin, I will break you." She warned. Dustin paused. "Do you like kissing me?" He asked. "What?" She seemed confused.

"You know...with my condition. Does it feel weird?" He elaborated his question. "Why would it feel weird?" She asked, squinting at him. "I dunno...Some of the girls at school said that it'd probably feel weird kissing me because my real pearls are still growin' in." He explained light-heartedly, followed by one of his infamous teethy growls. "Um, one, please stop doing that..." Max chuckled, pointing in his face as he laughed with her. "And two, don't listen to what those doorknobs have to say." She rolled her shoulder dismissively. Dustin just watched her talk. He was mesmerized by the way she looked in the faint glow of the lamp above their heads. "Besides..." She stepped closer, running her fingers across his chest as he held her sides. "I think kissing you feels great, Dusty-bun..." She whispered, flicking his bottom lip with her thumb. "Only my Mom calls me that." Dustin rolled his eyes playfully. "Well, looks like I'm doing something right." Max just giggled before kissing him again, gently this time. She made sure to hold his chin in place as she twisted her head back and forth, planting repeated passionate smooches on his lips. Dustin pulled her hips in as her back arched and she leaned on his chest. The two made out intensely in the dim closet.

Max's side of the embrace was noticeably intent and methodical. She moved her head at different angles, pleasuring his mouth to the best of her ability. "In fact..." She paused again, followed by the sound of a zipper. It took a moment for Dustin to look down and see her hand in the front of his pants. She felt his already stiff member in her grip as the boy twitched, letting out a faint moan. Max studied his face close. "Oh, come on. Dont tell me you've never done this before." She stated plainly. Dustin looked at her, letting the silence answer her query. "Wow. So...this is your first time being touched like this?" She asked, playing with it in her soft fingers. "Yup." Dustin clutched the wall behind him. He looked down and focused on the feeling of her palm working the shaft of his length. "So, you've never had a handjob before..." She stated rhetorically, breathing heavily and jerking him off in the quiet room. "Huh?" "Yeah." "Huh?" "Yeah." The two quickly exchanged moans. "That's it." She stopped abruptly, taking her hand out of his pants. Dustin sighed as his shoulders fell in front of him. Max dropped down to her knees on the floor. She lined the trim of his shorts before yanking them down to his ankles with force.

"W-What're you doing?" He asked as she followed with his briefs, letting his erection pop out into the closed closet atmosphere. "What does it look like, stalker, I'm gonna suck your cock..." She told him, looking up into his eyes plainly. "Look, Max, you don't have to do this to make me feel better or whatever-" He was cut off by her pushing his back against the wall. "I want to." She said assuringly. Little did he know, her intent was to make them both feel better. "You weren't circumcised? She asked, holding his uncut member in front of her face. "No. Why? Is that bad?" He asked. Max stuck out her tongue and ran it from his balls to his head. The wet touch sent shivers down Dustin's spine. Good shivers. "Not bad at all..." She said softly. He never thought he'd get to experience this in his life, let alone in his teen years. Max covered his head and a couple more inches, swirling her tongue around inside her mouth. Dustin shut his eyes, letting his head fall back. The euphoria was new to him. His pleasure only grew more intense as Max took the remaining four inches in, letting his head tap the back of her throat. She gagged, forcing her lips against his pelvis repeatedly as spit gathered at the corners of her mouth.

She pulled back, gasping for air as strings of saliva hung between her chin and his shaft. "Max, are you okay?" He asked, not being familiar with the process. Without a verbal answer, she stared him directly in the eyes as she took him back in her mouth. She puckered her lips around just the head and worked her tongue around it, massaging the pink tip. "Oh, fuck." Dustin moaned as she fondled her tongue inside of his urethra, really making sure to get it all. She let go once again and wiped the spit from her mouth. "Fuck my throat, baby." She requested, placing his member on her tongue. "Uh...What-Like this?" He asked, slowly pushing himself in and out of her mouth. "Harder." She mumbled as clear as she could. He slightly increased his pace. "Harder." She became less coherent, but she winded her hand in front of her to signal him to not hold back. "Goddamn it. Like this?" He forced himself down her throat repeatedly as her head was jerked back again and again. She couldn't help but gag as she coughed up saliva and precum all over his cock. Dustin held the back of her head and increased his speed and his force tenfold. The closet was filled with the sounds of her throat clicking and her gags as well as the occasional grunt from Dustin.

"Oh! I'm almost there!" He shouted as Max pulled away. "Do NOT cum yet." She pointed at him, before standing to her feet. "Aw-Wha...Why?" He asked, panting. It didn't feel too good to stop so abruptly. "You think we only came in here so I could suck your dick?" She asked rhetorically. Dustin shrugged. He followed her with his eyes as she moved through the tight space, stopping at an old washer and dryer in a far corner. "We don't got all day, Stalker..." She waved him over. "Yeah, that's another thing. Can we work on a better nickname? Cause that one's got some bad connotations that I feel come with it-" He droned, walking over to where she stood. "Oh, just shut up and fuck me, Stalker." She cut him off, letting her shorts fall to her ankles and leaning forward against the washing machine. She whipped her ginger hair over her shoulder, looking back at him and awaiting his entrance. "I got it. I got it." He waved his hands dismissively, taking his stance behind the girl and lining himself up. He tried his best to act like someone who'd done this before, even though it wasn't a secret he was a virgin. Max smirked as she watched the boy gather himself. He pushed himself inside her softly, letting his hips connect with her ass as she hitched.

She stood up straight and arched her back as he wrapped his arms under her's. The pair's bodies moved in sync as he slowly thrusted himself in and out of her. "Fuck, Dustin..." Max muttered as he buried his face in her hair. Max let her body fall back onto the washer as she gripped the sides with her sweaty palms. "Harder." She ordered. "What?" Dustin seemed almost out of breath with his slow pace. "Fuck me harder, Dustin." She repeated more aggressively as the boy, again, complied with her demands. He started to quicken his pace a bit as Max was gently pushed against the machine she was on almost rhythmically. "Harder." She said again, looking over her shoulder. Dustin added momentum again. "Harder." She continued as his speed increased even further. Max let out a soft moan. "Harder." She whined. At this point, Dustin was hammering the girl against the washer at his full capacity. Her pale cheeks clapped and the machine wobbled violently as her moans and his groans filled the closet. Max winced, staring forward into space. Flashes of what had happened with Billy earlier in the day raced through her head. When he forced her head down his shaft and fucked her throat with his size.

When he tossed her onto the couch like she weighed nothing and pummeled her ass into the cushions. It was clear why she was doing this. Why she was making her friend leave his comfort zone just to hurt her. Moisture began to form in the base of her eyes as her jaw hung low. The janitor exited the recreational center, whistling a ditty and locking the door behind him with a large ring of keys he had on his person. After switching the lock with one of the keys, he walked away from the door and started around the side of the building. His eyes met with the janitorial closet door and the busted lock on the side as his interest grew peaked. He warily neared the door to check out the scene, reaching for the knob slowly. Inside, Dustin now sat on top of the dryer as Max rode his lap, moaning. "Oh, I'm gonna cum." Dustin finally let his head fall back as Max clutched one of her arms around his neck and let the other caress his chest. "Yeah? You're gonna cum?" She moaned, bouncing up and down, letting her thighs and ass ripple as they collided with his own. Just then, Dustin let out a loud moan as he climaxed inside of his friend.

"Oh, shit..." Max muttered sensually as she put her arms behind her head, shaking her hips around on his cock, getting the last of him out. "Holy shit, Max..." Dustin panted, looking up at her as their faces were inches apart. She breathed heavily in his face as well and chuckled before kissing him softly. Dustin held her sides as he deepened the kiss. Suddenly, the two were interrupted by a sudden wave of moonlight that entered the small room. Their heads snapped toward the source as they were met with a six foot tall man in a janitor's jumper and a ring of keys at his side. He saw the two on top of each other pantless in all of their lower body naked glory. "Uh...Hi, Sir...You see...We were just leaving..." Dustin tried to explain as Max smirked. "Is that right?" The tired old man asked, not believing a word. "Run!" Max exclaimed, hopping off of his lap, grabbing her shorts, and sprinting towards the exit. She ducked under the janitor and made a break for it into the night. "Wait, wha-AGH!" Dustin seemed startled by her abrupt dash as he fell off of the machine, slamming down on the concrete floor. He felt the wind knocked out of him as the janitor continued to watch him, not nearly amused.

"I'm coming!" He gasped for air, rising to his feet and grabbing his shorts as well. He shoved past the custodian weakly as he let him through. "Damn kids." The man muttered before pulling the light switch and shutting the door, leaving the closet in complete darkness. As silence followed, it was short-lived as a dark growl could be heard from a far corner of the room. A growl that sounded awfully familiar...

_**Ooooh...Mysterious ending there. Like I said, I really hope you guys liked the chapter. If you did, feel free to let me know in the R&R's or a PM, so I know you're enjoying it. If you didn't, let me know any critiques or criticisms as well. Or if you simply have any requests or suggestions for future chapters, I am always happy to hear you all out. I love you guys! XOXO :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hey, my loves! I'm back again with another pretty long chapter for Stranger Things. A really, really big warning for the ending scene of this chapter. It's similar in tone to that of chapters 2 and 4, so please, if you can't handle stuff like that, I implore you to take caution. Other than that, I really hope you guys enjoy the story. :)_**

_**Chapter Six: Danger Things**_

The toaster popped open. Two eggos hopped out of the holes as a pair of smooth white hands caught them both. Joyce placed the waffles onto a plate alongside a few other plates filled with bacon, eggs, toast, and sausage. The kitchen smelled of breakfast as Jim entered the room. He inhaled. "Honey, I can't stress enough how amazing that smells." He implored, walking up beside her and taking a piece of toast from one of the plates. Joyce smiled as he took a bite and leaned in, kissing her gently on the cheek. She blushed, whisking the eggs around the pan with the spatula. "Good morning." A female voice said behind the pair. "Good morning, sweetheart." Joyce glanced back, but continued to focus on the stove. The teen stepped into the kitchen as her smooth, bare feet touched the cold tile beneath. "How'd you sleep last night, kid?" Jim asked, taking another sizable chomp out of the crisped bread clutched in his fist. "Good." She replied, staring at him. "El, honey, your food is right here." Joyce explained, carrying the empty pan over to the sink. El strolled through the kicthen, around the table, and past her adoptive father in his Sherrif uniform.

"Mom!" another voice complained from outside the kitchen as a boy the same age as Jane scurried in. Close behind him, tussling his hair and laughing was his older brother, Jonathan. "Jonathan, leave your brother alone, please." Joyce warned, licking her fingers and stepping away from the sink. "Yup." The eighteen year old chuckled, letting go of his brother as he sat at the kitchen table. He walked around to his own seat. Eleven watched him as she stood, leaned on the table, eating her eggos. "Hey, why does El get Eggos and we get...this..." Will asked moving his food around with his fork. "Hey, your mom worked hard to make this." Jim pointed a news paper at the boy from across the table. "Besides, it's fantastic." He added, taking a forkful in his mouth. "Aww, thank you Baby." Joyce came over to him and left her own smooch on his beard. "Gross..." Will said, seeming disgusted. Jim just chuckled, taking a sip of his coffee. Eleven smirked at the couple's affection towards each other. She'd hoped to be the same with Mike someday. "Besides, sweetheart, you know Eggos are her favorite." Joyce strolled over to a random cabinet. "Well, I like them too..." Will muttered.

"Not as much as me." El smirked at him, taking another bite as he watched her. He just rolled his eyes. El looked over to see Jonathan helping himself to his own plate. She thought for a moment. "Where'd you go last night?" She asked, awaiting a response. Jonathan almost choked on his bacon. "E-excuse me?" He replied, seeming confused. Joyce and Jim's attention were drawn. "Last night...I saw you leave the house at twelve-fifteen..." She explained, not sure of why he couldn't remember. A look of betrayal shot across Jonathan's face in that very moment. "What?" Joyce asked, seeming shocked. "Really?" He asked, staring at the teen. El started to feel scared. She didn't understand what she did wrong. "Jonathan Byers, what were you doing out that late?" Joyce asked, putting her hand on her hip and leaning on the table. "I was out with Nancy..." He replied, sulking towards his mother. "That's past curfew, Jon." Jim added, calmly, folding his newspaper to his side. "I'm eighteen years old." He rebutted. "That does not matter! I don't care if you're fifty as long as you're living under my roof." Joyce seemed a tad upset. Jonathan rolled his eyes.

"After all that this family has been through, you really expect me to be okay with you going out at an hour like that?" She asked rhetorically. Eleven started to feel bad, watching him be chewed out. She didn't know he'd get in trouble. "I'm not Will, Mom! I'm not gonna get snatched up by some Demogorgon!" He exclaimed, standing up, towering over the woman. "Hey!" Will chimed in, seeming offended. "No offense, little guy." Jonathan dismissed him. "Hey!" Jim's voice boomed as he stood up abruptly. Jonathan trembled a bit as the man stepped behind his mother. "That's no way to talk to your mom. Apologize." He demanded, staring the teen in the eyes. "Jesus Christ. You couldn't just keep your mouth shut?" Jonathan looked over and scowled at Eleven. She felt so bad inside. She bit her lip, not knowing what to say. "Hey!" Hopper shouted even louder, stepping in front of Joyce. "That's my daughter you're talkin to." He pointed a large finger in the young man's face. "I'm outta here." Jonathan scoffed, walking to the door. "Where are you going?" Joyce asked from behind her boyfriend. "To meet Nancy." He replied, slamming the door behind him. Eleven wiped a small, scared tear from her eye.

"I dont know what's gotten into that boy." Joyce exasperated, holding her forehead and leaning back on the kitchen counter. "Whatever it is...He'd better fix it quick." Jim said, plopping back down and unfolding his newspaper. "You okay, kid?" He asked, looking at his daughter. "Mhm." She sniffled, fixing her posture. Jim shrugged hesitantly, taking another sip of his coffee. "What was that for?" Will asked as El's head shot in his direction. "What?" She asked. "Why'd you snitch? Did he do something to you?" Will rephrased his question. "What is...snitch?..." She asked, genuinely confused. "Snitch. It's when you tell on someone to get them in trouble. You're only supposed to when the other person has done something to you. I-It's a sibling thing." Will finished. El thought to herself for a moment and shook it off. She couldn't explain it now. Jonathan had already left in a blur. She stood up and put her plate in the sink. "I'm leaving too." She announced, walking to the other side of the kitchen. "Where're you going?" Jim asked, eyeing her carefully. "To Mike's." She said, putting her shoes on. "Oh, you should take Will with you." Joyce said cheerfully. El looked at her surrogate brother, awaiting his answer.

"What? And watch her and Mike stick their tongues down each other's throats? No thanks." Will muttered. "You and me both, kid." Jim added under his breath. Will smirked, but he knew they didn't like it for different reasons. "So, you're not gonna hang out with your friends today?" Joyce asked worriedly. "Nah. I gotta work on a campaign for the guys anyway." Will explained, fiddling his fork. Eleven stood up, keds now on her feet. She walked swiftly through the kitchen and hugged Joyce. "See you tonight." She said. "Oh." Joyce said, pleasantly surprised by the embrace. She rubbed the teen's shoulder before she let go. El then walked over to her father and leaned close. She kissed his beard lightly and squeezed his shoulder. "Bye, Hop." She said quietly as the man simply smiled. Eleven strode out of the kitchen and flung the door open without touching it. "No powers!" Jim called after her as the door shut behind her by itself. The man shrugged and went back to his reading. Jonathan walked down the street through the morning sun-flooded town of Hawkins. He sulked to himself thinking about his anger towards his family.

He was pissed that his mother chewed him out in front of everyone. And infuriated at Eleven for ratting him out. Who does she think she is? Jonathan arrived at a small coffee shop and entered, not before holding the door for a young woman who approached the store. She stopped before him as he looked up, finally noticing who it was. "Byers?" She asked, smiling. "Robin, hey." He smirked back. "Oh my God. What a small world." She remarked. "I mean-Are you really surprised? Its Hawkins..." He chuckled to himself. "True. Feels like the amount of people I don't know is less than the amount I do at this point." She joked as they both laughed awkwardly. There was a pause. "Well, are you..." Jonathan motioned towards the doorway that he'd held open this whole time. "Oh, right. Sorry. Klutz!" She tapped her head, walking past the young man as he followed her inside, giggling again. "So what brings you here?" Jonathan asked as the two now sat in a booth in the corner of the shop. The sun shone bright through the window beside them. "Coffee..." She laughed. "Right. Obviously. Hehe..." He replied. There was another moment of awkward silence as the two looked around.

"Uh-What about you?" Robin asked, taking a sip of her latte. "Oh, I'm supposed to be meeting Nancy." He nodded. Robin stared at him for a second. "You two are cute together." She remarked genuinely. "Thanks." Jonathan took a sip of his coffee and smiled. "Oh, I've gotta go to the little ladies room real quick. I'll be back." Robin started to get up. "Oh, oka-yeah, sure." Jonathan watched her as she stood to her feet, fixed her skirt, and scurried to the restroom. The dark red-haired teen looked out the window in anticipation. He wondered what had been taking his girlfriend so long. He stood up and walked over to the counter. "Hey, could I use your phone?" He asked politely. The barista nodded and motioned to the landline beside the bar. Jonathan walked over to it and took it off the rack, putting it to his ear, and putting in his girlfriend's number. It rung for a second. "Hello?" Nancy held the phone to her ear. Her hair was being brushed by her mother. "Hey, Nance...Uh, how long are you gonna be?" He asked, leaning his forearm on the wall. Nancy gasped. "Shit! Jonathan, I'm so sorry. I forgot." She exclaimed. "What?" Jonathan seemed annoyed.

"Language!" Her mother could be heard on the other line. "Sorry, Mom." Nancy dismissed her. "Anyway, Babe, I'm so sorry. I had this thing come up and I gotta go to it with my mom. I forgot to tell you this morning, I'm so sorry." She explained sympathetically. "Nancy, does this bra make my breasts look nicer?" Karen could be heard again, checking herself out in the mirror. "Mom, I'm on the phone!" Nancy exclaimed. "Oh, my bad. Hi, Jonathan!" She called into the phone. "H-Hi Mrs. Wheeler..." Jonathan rubbed his eye. "Anyway, I'm really sorry, Babe. I'll see you tonight though?" She asked hesitantly, knowing he must be upset with her. "Y-Yeah...Whatever." Jonathan hung up the phone. "Hello?" Nancy looked at her phone as the tone buzzed. "Mom, do you think this shirt looks good?" Mike walked into Nancy's room. "Yes, you look very handsome." Karen fixed his collar and his hair as Mike rolled his eyes. "Why? Where're you going?" She asked, looking up into his eyes. "Nowhere. Its just-El is coming over..." He shrugged, not wanting to make it seem like as big of a deal as it was to him. "You mean she has to spend time with you?" Nancy teased as the two siblings normally did.

"Aw, what's the matter? Did Jonathan dump your ass?" Mike fired back with a smirk. Offense took over Nancy's expression. "Michael." Karen lightly smacked his chest reprimandingly. "Ugh, you are such a dick...Such a huge...dick..." Nacy looked in her mirror and continued to brush her hair. Jonathan walked back to the booth in the cafe and sat back down. "Hey. Sorry I took so long." Robin got back just after he did. "Oh, yeah. No problem. Listen, I-" Jonathan started. "What's up party animals?" A voice asked as Steve Harrington smacked down on the table playfully. "There you are. What the hell took you so long?" Robin smacked his arm. "Ow! What? Dustin said he needed to talk before I did anything else today. Lemme tell ya that kid is ri-" He was cut off. "I-I'll leave you guys to it." Jonathan started to get up. "Wait. You're not meeting Nancy?" Robin asked. "Apparently not." Jonathan shrugged, clearly annoyed. "Well, hey, you could always hang out with us, Byers..." Steve motioned to himself and Robin with his thumb. Jonathan scoffed. "No thanks, Steve..." He walked away and left the cafe. "What's up with Carrie?" Steve asked, sitting down across from his friend.

"I-" Robin shrugged, closing her eyes and scratching her head. Jonathan left the shop and walked around back. So many things were running through his head at once. So much rage was building up in such a short amount of time. First his mother and El, then his girlfriend stands him up. Even Robin clearly wanted to hang out with Steve more. Not that he was surprised, the two barely spoke often. But, still. Just as he passed the back of the building and entered the parking lot, he got about halfway through the carpark before he heard a voice. A voice that made him freeze in his tracks. The soles of his shoes suddenly became one with the ground beneath him. "Hey, Byers!" He recognized the voice. And not pleasantly. He slowly turned to see none other than Billy Hargrove. "Billy...motherfucking...Hargrove..." He thought. He stared at him for a moment as the wind blew his straight, burned orange hair in front of his eyes. Billy shot a menacing grin his way. You couldn't tell it was menacing. Not unless you were close to the Byers or Wheelers. Jonathan knew. Billy motioned him to join him by his car. Jonathan wasn't stupid. But, he was curious.

Deep down, he was interested in what he had to say to him. Jonathan hesitantly started to walk over to the car. Billy had his arms stretched out and his back against the roof. He was chewing gum and eyeing Jonathan as he came closer. "Hey there, ginger cutie." He messed up his hair. "Dude." Jonathan narrowed his eyes at him, pulling away. "What? I'm just being jovial." Billy chuckled heftily. "Jovial? What is that like your word of the day?" Jonathan asked rhetorically. "What can I say? I'm expanding my vocabulary." He shrugged, smiling again. "Yeah, what the fuck do you want, Billy?" Jonathan asked, feeling a little bold in the moment. "Woah...Aren't you just a little firecracker." Billy replied, taking a cigarette between his lips and cupping his lighter with his hand while he sparked it. "Calm down, numbnuts. I'm not gonna hurt ya...probably...Here. Have a beer." He ordered, pushing a bottle covered in a crinkled up brown paper bag against the teen's chest. Jonathan scoffed. "As if I would drink something you gave me." He put the bottle on the roof of the car.

"Relaax...Lean back. Take a load off. What am I gonna do? Kill ya out here in broad daylight?" Billy asked what he thought was rhetorical. For Jonathan, that was a serious question. He watched the young man take a sip of his own beer as he side-eyed him. "Come on, man. Tell me your damage." He said as Jonathan finally picked up the second bottle, leaning his back on the car just like him. "My damage?" Jonathan seemed confused. Or rather acted it. "Yeah, I saw you mopin over there a minute ago? Come on, tell me. What happened?" Billy looked off into the horizon and took another sip of his beer. Jonathan studied him with his eyes. He knew Billy, but in that moment, his concerns almost seemed genuine. Jonathan thought himself stupid for even considering the delinquent actually cared about his feelings. But, he did. "I dunno..." He replied. "Oh, come on, Byers. Gimme somethin real." He tapped his chest cordially. "Stop always lookin like your goddamn gold fish died and you had to flush him down the shitter." Billy implored, taking another sip. Jonathan paused as Billy looked at him. "I dont know. I guess I'm just...pissed off..." He muttered, shrugging.

"No fuckin way. I totally couldn't have guessed that." Billy nudged his shoulder as Jonathan smirked. "What's up?" Billy asked staring at him and taking another sip from his bag bottle. Jonathan wondered whether or not he should confide in this guy. The same guy who's tried to kill almost everyone he knows and loves. But, he wondered...Who else was he gonna tell? He had no one else to talk to. Everyone he ever confided in was fighting with him. Even his girlfriend, his best friend who he tells everything to, didn't want to see him. "Agh it's just...My mom, ya know?" Jonathan shrugged, staring off into the horizon as well. Billy watched him intently. "She always acts like I'm this little kid. Like I'm not considered an adult by now. As if I'm the same as my little brother." He vented, starting to gain adrenaline. Billy nodded. "Yeah...I know a thing or two about bitch moms..." Billy trailed off. "Excuse me?" Jonathan asked defensively. "You know what I mean." Billy dismissed him. Jonathan glanced down. "I dunno. Mine bailed on me when I was a kid...which...sucks I guess..." He trailed.

"Jeez...I'm sorry..." Jonathan couldn't believe he was sympathizing with Billy of all people. Billy...motherfucking Hargrove. "Yeah, my new step-mom, she's..." He continued. "She just...she's ruined everything you know? With my Dad and I. And Max..." He scoffed. "Dont even get me started on that little runt." He took yet another sip of his beer. Jonathan almost winced at his insult towards his step-sister. "I doubt they mean it...You know?" Jonathan shrugged in the morning chill. "Nah, they know what the fuck they're doin..." Billy said coldly, looking down at his knuckles. Jonathan got chills up his spine at his remark. "What about you though? Is that all that's bothering you?" He tongued his cheek, looking at Jonathan. "Why're you worried about me?" He asked. Billy paused. "I'm just tryin to help." He shrugged, smiling slyly. Jonathan looked down at the bottle he still had yet to drink from. Billy watched him, awaiting a response. "And Nancy stood me up this morning..." He added. "Wheeler?" Billy asked as Jonathan nodded, looking off. "Jeez, you still hittin that?" Billy scoffed, shaking his head. Jonathan seemed confused.

"Don't let that slip away. I'm tellin you. You'll regret it. That girl is a solid seven and a half." Billy explained. "Hey." Jonathan snapped as Billy paused. "Dont talk about her like that." Jonathan said calmly. "Relax, alright? Calm your tits, I mean that as a compliment. You've done well for yourself." Billy turned away, taking another swig. Jonathan reluctantly saw the logic in his explanation. There was a long pause. "What else?" Billy asked, finishing the last of his beer. "How do you know there's more?" Jonathan asked. "Come on, man. It's written all over that smug fuckin face of your's." Billy joked motioning to Jonathan's face. Jonathan chuckled lightly. "My little sister." He squinted, staring into the horizon again. "Who? That Ives chick?" Billy asked. "Well, it's Hopper now, but...yeah..." Jonathan replied. "Jane." He continued. "I don't know she's just been startin to get on my nerves lately." He explained, looking down and examining the asphalt of the lot. "She's grown into quite the looker too hasn't she?" Billy remarked, turning around and leaning his forearms on the roof of his car. "Dude." Jonathan's eyes narrowed again. "Compliment." Billy repeated.

"That girl is turnin out to be sexy as hell. I see her around the house with Max all the time. I'd hit that." He admitted, shrugging nonchalantly. "She's like fourteen." Jonathan rebutted. "And? Max is her age..." Billy argued. "W-...And you-...You've...hit...Max?" Jonathan seemed taken back by the news. "What? You think someone ruins my life on a daily basis and looks like THAT and I'm supposed to not bag it?" He asked. Jonathan was shocked, but tried to keep his composure. He'd never thought of the two in that way, but to hear it's happened...or rather happens... "I mean come on. She's not my actual sister. She's my step-" "She's fourteen..." Jonathan cut him off. Billy stared at him. Jonathan didn't know whether he was gonna die or not from the look in the young man's eyes. "Nah, man. Listen..." Billy turned around and leaned his back against his car again as Jonathan let out a mental sigh of relief. "Age is just a number. I look at women and judge them by their physicality." He explained, motioning an hourglass figure with his hands. Jonathan just watched him as he spoke. He couldn't believe that he was hearing out what he had to say. But, again...He was.

"And Max?" He looked at Jonathan before biting his lip and clenching his fingers in front of his face. "I'm tellin' ya. It don't get much sweeter than that." He explained with a subtle shake of his head. Jonathan thought to himself. What he was saying couldn't be justifiable. Age could never be "just a number." Could it? "Look man, all I'm sayin' is..." Billy started, standing up straight and putting his hands up. "You'd be a lot less pissed off all the time if you hit that little sweet piece of ass." He stated simply. "All my stress goes out the door when I've got Max to pound around the house whenever I want." He explained. "D-Does she like it?" Jonathan asked hesitantly. Billy inhaled deeply before letting his breath out with a sigh. "Ya know, she says she doesn't...and she cries...hard...Whenever I'm just hammering her in, and I mean just-absolutley goin to town on that..." He motioned his hands, clapping them together with force. He paused and stared off into space. "She begs me to stop." He muttered. There was a moment of silence. "Pleads." He chuckled to himself. He froze with a smirk on his face and moistened his lips. "She questions why...Ya know? Why her?" He continued. He smiled again, shaking his head.

Jonathan gulped as he watched the young man talk. All of the hairs on his neck and arms stood tall. "I dunno. It drives me nuts." He stated. "Billy, that's..." Jonathan was at a true loss for words. His mind had never shut down so effectively before. He genuinely couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Anyway, like I said. Try it some time. In fact, try it when you get home tonight. I guarantee you." He said, getting closer to the teen. His face drew nearer and nearer until their noses could almost touch. "All of your problems...He muttered softly in his deep voice. "Will wash away..." He finished, backing away. His deep, rumbling tone stuck with Jonathan and echoed in the back of his head like magic. "But, yeah. Anyways...Want a ride back?" He offered, motioning over his shoulder and behind him to his car with his thumb. Not having any real response able to register, Jonathan simply let out a shrug with a soft nod of his head. "That's more like it! Get in there, big guy." Billy grinned and opened the passenger side door for him. Jonathan stepped up to the car and slid into the tight space, feeling the shake of the car as the door shut behind him.

Billy strode around the vehicle and got into the driver's seat, shutting his own door as well. He shifted in his seat, sticking one of his few keys into the ignition. "I bet that girl is sittin there at home, just WAITING to be taken. She's practically begging you to fuck her." Billy hefted out a hardy laugh as he twisted the key. The roar of the engine almost drowned out his maniacal laughter as Jonathan shivered and almost flinched at the noise. Mike's basement was filled with pandemonium. His stereo was blasting "Mickey" by Toni Basil which almost rivaled the volume of a pair of sensual moans from just beside it. Eleven was thrusted forward at a steady rhythm as her jaw hung open and she glanced over her shoulder, batting her eyelashes and letting out high-pitched whines. She was on all fours on the couch with her boyfriend on his knees behind her, fucking her doggystyle and gripping her hips from behind. Mike bit his lip and groaned as he looked down, watching her ass cheeks ripple on his dick. "Mike...Mike...Miiiikeeee..." She moaned, squeezing the cushion beneath her tight within her fingers.

"Oh, shit. Say my name. Say my name." He repeated, closing his eyes and looking up. He'd always felt a sense of power when El called out his name. As if she was entirely reliant on him. As if he was the only one she thought of when she needed help. To hear her moan his name in her sweet voice and listen to her struggle to pronounce it over the overwhelming pleasure of him inside of her was a treat. "Mi-ii-ii-iike..." She moaned again as he sped up the pace, pulling her left shoulder closer and clapping her ass harder. She put her head back as her volumed brunette hair bounced below her neck. "What's up?" Dustin asked, setting his bike down in the driveway. "He's not answering." Lucas told him, shutting the antenna on his walkie-talkie. "He must be on the wrong channel." Dustin shrugged. "Hey, guys." Max rolled up on her skateboard. She halted abruptly, kicking the board up to her hand, catching it swiftly. "Hey, Max." Lucas studied the buttons on his talkie. "H-Hey, Max..." Dustin said awkwardly, looking down. "Hey, Dusty-Bun." She replied, causing him to shoot his head back up. She giggled and brushed a strand of firey hair out of her face in the wind.

"What's up with you two?" Lucas cocked a brow, looking up from his set. "Nothing." The two said in unison, fixing their posture and facing the boy. "Ooookay..." He muttered, continuing to flip through channels on his device. Max and Dustin watched him fumble with the antenna for a moment. "Why don't we just go in?" Dustin suggested plainly. "You don't just walk into somebody's house." Lucas argued, squinting. "Wouldn't you be fine with it if it were your house?" Dustin asked. "If you walked into my house unannounced, I would get you back for that time you sprayed Fara Fawcett in my corneas." Lucas rebutted. "It's corneae." Dustin snapped back. "No it isn't-" "Guys!" Max exclaimed. The two silenced immediately as the girl looked at them both, annoyed. "Could ya shut up?" She asked frustratedly. There was a pause between the three. "I'm going in." Dustin said, storming past Lucas and nudging his shoulder. "Dustin, wait!" Max called after him. "You might not wanna do that..." Lucas warned him, following behind her. Dustin rounded the side of the Wheelers' house and arrived at the side door to Mike's basement.

Max and Lucas rushed after him as he opened the door, stepping inside. "Fuck, Mike!" Eleven gasped as he plowed her pussy from the back. They were met with the door opening followed by a loud shriek from a terrified Dustin. "Oh, God!" The boy jumped and covered his eyes as Mike and El froze. "Dustin, what is wrong with yo-Oh, wow!" Max held her hand in front of her own eyes as well as Lucas followed in, shutting the door. "What...Is going on?" Lucas emphasized. "What the Hell are you doing here? Get out!" Mike exclaimed, motioning to the door. He hadn't pulled out just yet. He held El's hips close while he spoke. Eleven just studied everyone's embarrassed expressions with wide eyes. "I told you we shouldn't have just waltzed in." Max scolded Dustin as he analyzed the two on the sofa. "I'm sorry, Mike." She apologized firmly, looking over at him. Mike just shook his head in disbelief. "God, I can't believe I just saw my two best friends fucking." Dustin shook his head as well. "I warned you." Lucas crossed his arms. "Well, yeah, but I didn't think I'd walk in and see El getting rammed by Mike." He explained.

"Yeah, well, show's over." Mike pulled out of his girlfriend and stood up from the couch. El looked back and pouted with her ass out and a face that read she almost didn't want him to stop. Mike grabbed his shorts with a huff of frustration before he slammed his thumb down on the stereo's power button. A few minutes later, the three boys sat at the D&D table across from each other. "So, how was it?" Lucas asked with a childish grin as he placed both palms on the tabletop. "It was sex." Mike replied, annoyed with his arms crossed as he leaned back in his chair. "Was it just doggy or did you do other stuff?" Lucas pelted question after question at his friend. "It was all we did today, okay? We didn't really have time for anything else, thanks to you guys." Mike complained. "Yeah, sorry about that, man." Dustin apologized lowly. Mike sucked his teeth. Lucas thought for a moment. "Is she tight?" He asked. "Dude." Mike snapped at him. "What? I just imagined her as tight." Lucas tried to justify himself. "Why're you imagining my girlfriend like that?" Mike asked, still as annoyed as ever. "Dude, it's what guys do." Lucas stated plainly.

"Max is tight. She's tight as Hell." Lucas smiled to himself, thinking back to his time with her in the arcade office. "Yeah..." Dustin pondered off as well, remembering their night in the park. "What?" Lucas looked at him. "Oh-Uh-I mean...I'd assume..." Lucas squinted at him. "Gee, thanks. That's good to know." Mike said sarcastically. Max sat on the couch beside El who had her naked lower body covered with a warm, checkered, plaid blanket. "So..." Max started. "How was it?" She asked as Eleven looked at her calmly. She took the time to find the right word in her head. "Amazing." She smiled softly while looking into her friend's eyes. "Mike?" She almost laughed. "What's funny?" El asked innocently. "Nothing. It's just...I never really imagined Mike being "amazing" at sex." She explained herself. Eleven just nodded, not entirely understanding her. "So, that good huh? Was it your first time?" She whispered, squinting at her and smirking. "N-Not...T-Technically..." El struggled to pronounce the rather recently learned vocabulary. "Oh...Okay..." Max said. "But, it was your first doggy..." She wanted to clarify. She was met with a firm nod from the quiet fourteen year-old girl. Max chuckled at her friend's purity.

"Look at those two." Lucas turned around in his chair to see the girls on the sofa, talking. "They're growing into fine young ladies. Just like we're growing into fine young men. And it's up to us to protect them." Lucas monologued to his friends, but mostly to himself. "Uh...I don't really think they need our protection...One's a badass skater and the other has. superpowers." Dustin argued nonchalantly. "If anything, I'd say they're protecting us most of the time." He continued. "You know what I mean." Lucas brushed him off. Mike heard what Dustin said. He couldn't help but feel a sense of responsibility for Eleven. As if anyone who tried to hurt her would have to go through him. He agreed with Lucas as he nodded to himself. "Anyone home?" A voice greeted the teens as they all looked to see Will come down the basement steps. His bowl haircut bounced as he descended the creaky, wooden flight.

"U-Your mom let me in..." He pointed up the stairs behind him. "Yeah, no. You're fine." Mike waved him in. "At least SOMEONE knows how to knock." He looked at Dustin as his friend just laughed nervously. "Hey, guys." Will stepped into the basement and looked around at his friends. "Hey, Will." Max greeted him with a welcoming smile. He appreciated how nice she was to him. He could only imagine how she thinks of him after his episode in the field a couple years prior. Like a glass ornament that could break at any minute, he thought. "Sup, my man." Lucas dapped him. Will looked over at his step-sister who still had nothing on her legs but a blanket. "Um, why doesn't El have pants on?" He asked hesitantly. "Because we walked in on her and Mike sweating all over each other." Dustin explained. "Dustin." Max reprimanded him for spilling their private business. Will's expression turned to that of a worried one. "W-What?" He stuttered. "Yeah. He was hittin' it from the back like UNH!" Lucas signaled a horseback riding gesture in his seat and waved his hands, smacking the air in front of his crotch. "Lucas!" Mike exclaimed. "Hold on. I'm not done." He said quickly before turning back to Will.

"And then he started pullin' her hair back like this. UNH!" He continued thrusting an imaginary Eleven in his chair. "And then El was all like "Oh, Mike! Oh, Mike! Fuck me, Mike! Fuck me!" Lucas moaned in a mocking tone. "Yes, it was exactly like that." Eleven smiled, watching her friend reenact the event. Will's neck ran hot as he felt his cheeks turn blush. He could only imagine how red his face would look to his friends in that moment. He looked over at Mike who was facepalming at Lucas. He looked around at his other friends before he started to breath heavily. "Will, are you okay?" Max jumped to her feet, stepping beside him and holding his shoulder while she rubbed his back. "F-Fine! I'm fine." He yanked away from the girl and turned his back to the side door. "E-El, we gotta go..." He muttered, shifting his stance and clenching his clammy palms. Max looked down to see that his knuckles were white as her eyes widened. "For why?" Eleven stood up, holding the blanket around her waist as her innocent, bare feet sank in the carpet. "U-M-Mom said you need to get home as soon as possible. Y-You're in trouble..." He lied.

She was almost never in trouble. And she nearly knew it as well. "You didn't come to hang out?" Dustin asked, looking up at his friend. "Nope. Gotta go. Maybe next time. El, let's go." He ordered quickly. "Will, if it's about the-" "I don't care, Mike!" He laughed uncomfortably. "I-I don't care." He said lower. Eleven had her pants and shoes on at this point as she walked over to the D&D table. "Bye, Mike." She said softly as he leaned down and kissed her. She cupped his face and caressed his cheeks with her thumbs as the two inhaled deeply. The kiss broke as she ran her fingers down his jaw and stared into his eyes. She played with his ear lobe for a moment before smiling and walking away. "Bye, guys." She put a hand on Lucas' shoulder and smiled at Dustin. Lucas placed his hand on top of her's and held it before she let go. "Bye, Max." She hugged her with one arm as the girls kissed each other's cheeks. "Hope you don't get in trouble." Max smiled gently at her friend. El nodded and walked up to the door with Will. He was even redder now as he waited impatiently.

El opened the door as Will took the knob from her, swinging it wide frustratedly. She looked at her step-brother for a second with confusion before she stepped out into the pouring rain. Will looked at Mike before he spun around and slammed the door behind him. "What. Was that..?" Lucas asked, stunned. "Did he have another episode?" Dustin asked, looking up at Mike. "That wasn't the same as before." Max folded her arms uncomfortably. Mike just stood with no idea as to what had just happened. The step-siblings stepped into the field beside the Wheelers' house as the rain bombarded heavily down on their, now soaked, heads. Will pushed past his sister and stormed ahead. "Hey!" She shouted, stopping in her tracks. Her Keds squished in the mud and the damp grass blades. Will froze a yard ahead of her. He looked down as rain dripped from his hair, down his shirt. His chest heaved as his shoulders rose and fell with intensity. None like his friends had ever seen before. "What. Is wrong?!" She asked, yelling over the loud sounds of the storm. Will slowly turned to her as thunder clapped from above and lightning flashed in the dark clouds.

"What's wrong?!" He repeated her question as if it were silly. "What's wrong with me?!" He asked rhetorically, stepping before her. Eleven gulped. "I'm not in trouble. Am I?" She shook her head, knowing the answer to her own question. Will chuckled. "No, El! No, You're not in trouble!" He shouted calmly. "Then, why did we leave?" "Because he's not your's!" Will screamed as thunder cracked again and he threw his arms behind him, sending streams of a mysterious black mist from his palms and into the woods behind him. The impact of the mist and a couple of trees caused blood-red smoke explosions within the forest which warped the bark into molten holes that leaked clouds of dust into the rain. El was left in shock as rain fell down her face like the Rapids. Her wet hair hung down her head and just above her shoulders like a mop, as did her brother's. She was speechless. Even for a person of few words. She blinked as she felt the water starting to soak in her eyelids from the rainfall. She squinted. She saw the glowing holes in the treeline behind Will's shoulders as he paid no mind to anything other than her. He panted with anger.

"It's bad enough that I have to watch you two suck face everywhere you go. But, now you fucked him! Ha! You fucked him!" He laughed maniacally as he ran his fingers through his hair. "You know, that's probably part of your brain that's messed up. Right? You were born in a lab, your druggie of a mother was on LSD, so you have powers!" He mocked her with erratic hand movements. El couldn't believe what she was hearing. She shook her head slowly and hesitantly as she watched him talk. "But, let's not forget the fact that it's your fault that she had a brain death. Was because you came out of her in the first place. She went back there for you! If you weren't born, nobody would've died!" "Stop it." Eleven's voice started to crack. The things that he was saying were flustering her. She started to sob. "And all that. All that she sacrificed to save you and all the death you've caused...was so that you...can have sex with a teenage boy in his basement, in hawkins, in a suburb, on Dearborne and Maple!" Will shrieked before scoffing.

"You know, it's funny I didn't picture you a slut when my mom introduced us." He turned away and stomped off through the mud, disregarding the aftermath in the woods in the opposite direction. He disappeared around the corner of the cul de sac and marched home. Eleven continued to sob, breathing heavily as she was left standing alone in the field. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" She let out all of the voice she had left in her body and dropped to her knees as a wave of force shot out from her hands, zooming through the air and momentarily redirecting the rain away from her vicinity. A car pulled up to the Byers' house. The engine purred as the car came to a soft stop. It was Billy's car. "Uh...Thanks for the ride...I guess..." Jonathan didnt know wether to thank him or run from him. He unclipped his seat belt and opened the door, stepping out and standing up straight. "Hey, no problem." He replied as Jonathan shut the door. He leaned on the rolled-down window of the car. "Hey, remember. Think about what I said." Billy pointed at him while gripping the steering wheel with the other hand. Jonathan subtly nodded hesitantly.

"Well, speak of the devil..." Billy muttered, smirking as he watched Eleven run up to the house, soaked, and rush inside, slamming the door behind her. Jonathan gulped, noticing her run by as well. He tapped the car and started to walk away, waving silently to the delinquent. "Hey, Byers!" He called out his window as Jonathan stopped at his front door to look at him. Billy simply met him with a slow and methodical nod of his head. The look he gave him sent shivers down Jonathan's spine again. He shivered before opening the door and stepping inside, shutting it behind him and pressing his back against the other side. He heard the car drive off through the path as he took a deep breath. He glanced over to the den to see his mother asleep under Jim's arm on the couch. Jim's mouth was dropped open as well as his snoring nearly vibrated the floor beneath his feet. Jonathan glanced at Hopper's gun holster that was placed on the end table and back at the sleeping man. He looked down and continued through the house, toward his and Will's room. On the way, he walked by El's room which had the door open.

He peeked inside to see her sat on her bed with a towel around her hands, drying her hair. He quickly continued walking down the hall before she could notice him staring. Eleven sniffled, staring off into space. She'd been hung up on Will's words ever since she heard them. "Slut." She'd never heard the word before, nor did she have to in order to understand the negative connotations. His tone was enough of a definition if she needed one. Jonathan closed his door silently. He saw that his brother was asleep. He stepped into the room and began to pace quietly in a circle. He placed his hands behind his head, interlocking his fingers. Was he really thinking about doing this? About listening to a single word that was said by Billy Hargrove? He couldn't be. He slapped himself in the face. He jumped to realize the noise could've woken his brother. He turned to see Will was still rolled over. He sighed, relieved. He froze, thinking again. El stepped in front of the mirror in the bathroom and finished drying her hair. It was now back to the luscious bouqet of browns it once was. Full and vibrant as it hung above her shoulders beautifully. She stared into her reflection's eyes.

She reached up to cup her throat as she winced. She opened her mouth and stuttered as she hesitated to touch it again. It hurt. She spoke. Or rather, she tried to. She seemed confused as her mouth moved, but no words formed. All that released from her lips were scratchy coos as she tried desperately to push out a single vowel. Her voice was gone. Probably from her unhinged scream that was let loose in the storm. She gulped and winced again as even the slightest swallow hurt her esophagus. "Mi-" She tried saying her boyfriend's name to test her theory to no avail other than a sound. She looked at herself in the mirror again. "Pre-..." She touched her throat again, not being able to utter the word. She dropped her hand, giving up at this point. She figured she'd tell someone in the morning. Maybe Joyce knew a home remedy for that sort of thing. She gave a hopeless smile to her reflection before shutting off the light and exiting the bathroom. She stopped in the hall to see her parents asleep in the den. A, now, genuine smile formed in the corner of her mouth as she turned and walked down the dark hallway.

She made a left into her room unbeknown of the figure pressed against the shadowy wall beside her door. She stepped into her bedroom, leaving the door open before flopping stomach-first into her bed and shifting around in the blankets. The figure exited the shadows to reveal Jonathan standing in her doorway. He watched her in the dim lamplight of her room. He saw her womanly legs in her shorts as she laid down. It was fuel to the fire that he couldn't stoke. He rushed through her room and onto her bed as El was bombarded by his size above her. He hovered over and signaled her to be quiet with his finger. Eleven's eyebrows cocked as she realized it was her older step-brother. "Jo-" She tried to say before he slapped his palm over her mouth. It's not like she'd be able to speak the full word anyway. She struggled underneath him as he dominated her limbs with his. "Shh. Shh. Are you done?" He whispered and was met with a questioned grunt from the girl. "Come on. Don't make this harder than it has to be." He continued, staring into her eyes, waiting for her to stop struggling.

He glanced down and ran his hand up her smooth, tan leg and laced her underwear with his fingertips, yanking them down her thighs and off past her feet. Eleven violently shook her head as feeble attempts of screams escaped Jonathan's hand with almost no volume. She could've used her powers to throw him off of her. She could've. But, she knew that if she did, then this would all be too real. She'd known Jonathan for a long time. Bonded with him. If she threw him through a wall, it would stop everything and she would have to face the fact that he tried to rape her. She wasn'tready for that. No matter how much he was going to hurt her, she wasn't ready for that. "Like I said..." He sat up and unbuckled his belt, taking off his pants and positioning himself between her legs. "Don't make this hard..." He growled. He shoved his length inside of her as her screams raised a bit in intensity through his pressed palm on her face. He pushed himself into her repeatedly until her squirming reduced. He lifted her shirt a bit, revealing her body, and lifted one arm behind his head as he went in on her. He removed his hand from her mouth as he noticed she couldn't scream.

Either way, he wanted to see her pretty face in the amber light coming from her desktop lamp across the room as he drilled her into her bed. Will rolled over in his bed. All he could hear were faint groans coming from El's room down the hall along with clapping sounds and the bed creaking. He scoffed and shook his head, rolling back over. "Slut." He muttered while he stared out the window and into the night sky. "J-" Eleven tried to enunciate. "Yeah?" Jonathan grunted, thrusting into her harder. "...J-Joyce..." She tried to yell, but prevailed with a whisper. "...Will..." She croaked. No dice. A single tear formed under her eye. "...Hop-..." She was cut off with a grunt as Jonathan pulled out and flipped her over onto her stomach. El's face hit her pillow as she grasped the edge of the bed. Jonathan ran his hands over her perfect ass and shoved himself inside of her again. "Oh, yeah..." He groaned, laying over top of her back and proceeding to fuck her from behind. He held her shoulders and clapped her ass with his pelvis. He tightened his thighs around her hips and plowed her deeper into the bed. "You wanna snitch on me? Huh?" He grunted while he worked her in.

El stared out her window with a frozen expression plastered across her face. Her hair bobbed and tears raced down her cheeks while the other kind rippled on her surrogate brother's member as it was plunged into her ass violently. Her whimpers lined up with his thrusts and what was left of her voice fluctuated with every push. "Oh, I'm almost there. I'm almost there." He panted before resting his head on her back and slowing his pace exponentially, pumping his load into the girl as his legs hugged her's. He groaned, pulling out. He stood to his feet as El laid unmoving. He studied her and froze, thinking to himself. "W-" He stuttered, realizing what exactly he'd done. He panicked. Gathering his pants and belt off of her floor, he rushed out of her room and into his own, shutting the door behind him. It took a moment for Eleven to gather the strength to roll over onto her back. She pulled her shirt down and covered her mouth with both hands as she sobbed quietly, staring up at her ceiling. Jonathan stared up at his, eyes wide, knowing well that he couldn't even deserve to regret his actions. He squeezed his eyes shut as tears formed on his face as well.

_**I know the ending was very dark. Trust me when I say everything is for a reason. As always, be sure to let me know any constructive criticism, suggestions, or requests in the reviews or just PM me. I love you all! :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hello there! Now, I know you may be thinking "What?! Autumn posting two chapters in two days back-to-back?! No way!" Well, I say yes way! :) Now, another fair warning for violence in this chapter. I promise you, my loves, that not every chapter is going to be like these. Not as dark anyway. This is just a dark section of the plot and it's necessary to tell my story the way I have it envisioned. As always, I hope you enjoy another rather lengthy chapter. :) See you at the end!_**

_**Chapter Seven: Madwheeler**_

"Beautiful, Isn't it?" Billy asked as the high winds whipped elegantly past his unbuttoned shirt. Jonathan gave one of his signature half-shrugs. He looked down at the view beneath him and couldn't deny it in his head. The scene was breathtaking. And it might have been enjoyable if it weren't for Hargrove's menacing presence. His aura created pressure around him like a buzz in the air that pushes your heart down. "I like to come up here sometimes to look at the view. Calms my nerves a bit." He smiled and chewed his gum while stretching out his hand. "You know, your life's not bad..." He stated with a shrug of his own, placing his hands in his pockets and staring off into the mountains. Jonathan gave him his attention. "You gotta...loving and caring mom, some siblings...Hell, your new dad is like in charge of the town-" "He's not my dad." Jonathan corrected him. Billy stared at the young man. "Oh, well, sor-ry..." He said sarcastically. There was a pause. "You gotta smokin' hot piece..." Billy scoffed. "Can't forget her..." He said. "Okay, can we not talk about her like that? Please?" Jonathan implored. Billy rolled his shoulders as Jonathan took a big sigh.

"Your life...It's gotta be your's..." Billy explained. "And to do that, every time...not sometimes. Every time..." He clarified. "...You gotta take that son of a bitch by the horns. You take it and you say..." He held out both of his hands as if to portray him subduing a bull. "...I control you..." He growled, staring ahead as if there was actually something before him. Jonathan gave no response. He simply looked away. "And the sooner you do that, the better..." Billy finished. "That's why I invited a friend to meet me here." He added. Jonathan looked at him. "...Who..?" He asked nonchalantly. "Billy?" A voice called from behind the two. They both turned around to see a young woman walking towards them. She wore a bright red, one-piece bathing suit with the word "Lifeguard" across the front along with some ripped, light blue jean shorts and sandals. Her sunglasses were a dark brown and her matching, frizzy hair was pulled back into a bun. Jonathan's interest was peaked. "My shift just ended. They said you called out sick. Is everything alright? You said to meet you, but why at Sattler's Quarry?" She stopped before the boys, planting one sandal on a rock and her hands on her sides, slightly out of breath.

"Yeah, I wanted to take the morning to spend some time with my new pal." Billy hefted his hand onto Jonathan's shoulder as he jumped. Heather chewed her own gum as she eyed Jonathan up and down. She lifted her sunglasses above her bangs and studied him. "Oh! Where are my manners? Right, Heather, this is Jonathan Byers. Jon, this is Heather Holloway. She works with me at the rec center." Billy explained. "Yeah, we know each other." Jonathan scratched behind his ear as Heather nodded. "Really? From where?" Billy asked. "Well-I actually...tutored you in algebra a couple years ago. I don't know if you remember." "Yeah, yeah. You're that kid who always sat in the back and twitched." Heather chuckled. "Yeah..." Jonathan replied awkwardly. Billy looked at Jonathan as if to wonder whether he was going to take the ridicule. Heather sighed. "Good times." She said. "See, Hargrove? Not everybody's new in town like you. Townsfolk go way back. S'pecially in Hawkins." Billy's eyes trained on her's as she spoke. Jonathan instantly noticed his stone expression. He wondered if it had been something she said. Billy sat frozen for a moment. Longer than comfortable for the others.

He just stared at her. "Hey, so thanks for covering for me." Billy's face suddenly turned to a smile. So quickly that it almost seemed disingenuous. "No problem." Heather smiled at him and moved her shoulders joyfully. "The only question is..." She stepped up to him. Billy and Jonathan's feet were each around a foot in distance away from the edge of the cliff. "What do I get in return so my mouth stays shut..?" She walked her fingers up his shoulder as she breathed in his face seductively. Billy chuckled. "What do you get in return?" He repeated her question. "Mhm..." Heather nodded with a smile. Billy then wound his arm back and punched her square in the face. Jonathan was taken back when he heard her Yelp as she flew back and onto the ground. She landed in some dirt and rocks between a messily circular patch of tall grass. Billy rushed over her as his boots dug into the gravel beneath his soles. He gripped Heather by the collar of her swimsuit and held her face close to his. "What the fuck?!" She yelled in pain as he scowled at her menacingly. "You're right. I'm glad I'm not from this fucking shit-hole of a town." He growled with a grin.

Heather's eyes were filled with fear as she stared into his. They seemed lifeless. As if he had no soul. "Billy, what the fuck, man?" Jonathan's voice cracked. He was nervous. Scared of what the delinquent might do. And whether he'd be able to do anything about it. "You hear that, Johnny?" He stood up and looked over his shoulder at the teen. "She tried to take advantage of me." He muttered looking back down at her. "No! No, I didn't mean it! I was only joking!" She desperately tried to crawl from underneath his legs on her stomach. "Aw, look at her tryin' to run." Billy said mockingly. "Where're you goin', bitch?" He knelt down and grabbed her ankles, yanking her through the gravel and back under him. "No! Please, just let me go!" She pleaded. "This is what I mean about life, Jon!" He yelled back to him. "You just gotta take that bitch by the horns..." He reached forward and pulled the front of her hair back, arching her neck as she shrieked in agony. Jonathan was frozen. He watched as Billy took off her shorts and moved the bottom of her swimsuit aside. He watched as he unbuckled his belt and pulled his own jeans down to his knees which he planted firmly in the dirt.

He pushed the back of her head down, burying her face in the ground. Jonathan flinched and looked away before he could hear her screams from him forcing himself inside of her. With every thrust, every grunt from the man, and every gasp from Heather, Jonathan shut his eyes tight and slapped his palms over his ears. "Stop. Stop. Stop it!" He screamed. His voice echoed through the quarry. The cold chill of the morning collected vapor from his mouth and tightened his skin. Billy stopped with one last thrust into Heather from behind as he turned his waist to look at Jonathan. He stared at him for a second. Heather was unable to move. Her voice croaked as she slowly pulled her fingers together through the dirt. That being the only strength she had left in her to move any part of her body. The rest was frozen. In shock. "Ah, it's your turn anyway." He waved him over as he pulled out of her and stood up. The words were a sheer pierce in the lungs as Jonathan's heart sunk. He stared and started to shake as he slowly lowered his arms to his sides. "Come on, Buddy." Billy buckled his belt nonchalantly. "...Please..." Jonathan muttered under his breath. "What?" Billy asked.

"Please." Jonathan shot around to face him. "Please, let's just go. Okay? Haven't you done enough?" He begged him. "Now." Billy raised his arm at a forty-five degree angle as his finger lead to Heather. Jonathan followed his finger with his gaze. She looked so helpless. Her eyes laid open, but she may as well have died. There was a moment of silence with Billy motionlessly keeping his point trained on the girl and Jonathan trembling uncontrollably. "DO IT!" Billy raise his voice. "I can't-I ca-..." Jonathan stuttered. "...I can't do that..." He whimpered, staring at the young man, hoping he'd somehow understand. But, this was Billy. "If you don't get down there and fuck her..." Billy mumbled lowly. "I'm gonna throw her off the fucking cliff..." He threatened. Jonathan looked at him with a defeated expression. Not only did he take a piece of her soul. He was willing to kill her. An innocent woman. Murder her right then and there just to prove a point. He couldn't say he was in disbelief. He knew well and good what he was capable of before he even agreed to take a ride with him earlier that morning. Jonathan couldn't say anything. He knew he couldn't let him kill her.

But, he knew he couldn't do the alternative either. Surely, sex is preferable to death, right? Even if the former remains non-consensual. He had to believe it. He had to convince himself for Heather's sake. And for his own. He didn't know what he would do if he let someone die. How he would live with it. Living with the guilt of sexual assault had to be more advisable. "Did you fucking hear me?!" Billy reached down and grabbed Heather by the collar again, lifting her up and dangling her over the edge. It was at this point that her senses woke up. Her legs began to flail and she screamed, looking down at the harrowing drop. "Ok-Okay! I'll do it! Okay!...Please just put her down, okay?" Jonathan implored. Billy looked at the boy unsympathetically. He then tossed her over his shoulder as she landed back into the gravel with a whop of her body weight. She choked on the impact as the wind was knocked out of her. Jonathan rushed to her side and held his arm under her neck as she gasped for air. She looked up at him through her peripherals and tapped his hand which he placed on her arm. "...Help me..." She whispered through possibly broken ribs.

Her exposed arms and legs were covered in red scratches and scrapes from the rocks. "She needs to get to a hospital." Jonathan whined. "No." Billy firmly planted his feet in the gravel and crossed his arms. "Do it. Now." He ordered. Jonathan slowly looked up at him. "You're a sick fuck!" He screamed. "It's just like I told you, Johnny...This is how you get in control of your life. You heard her. She mocked you your whole childhood in school. You really think that's worth your mercy?" He motioned to the girl in his arms. "That is not worth this." Jonathan trembled. "It's not." He stated, shaking his head firmly. "You'll learn sooner or later, Jon. No one in this town deserves your mercy." He explained, shrugging. Sweat forming down his exposed chest. "This is all to help you. You think I get anything out of this?" He asked rhetorically. "Yeah, your sick fucking fetish. You think this is some game." Jonathan answered. "I'm already in control of my life. Life IS a fucking game." He held his arms out wide and laughed. "And I'm fucking winning..." He shrugged proudly. "And what if I stop you?" Jonathan muttered. Billy laughed. "You and I both know how that's gonna turn out..." He explained calmly.

Jonathan lowered his head. "I'm here for you. I'm not the enemy. People like her are..." He pointed at Heather as Jonathan looked into her eyes. "Please..." She shook her head. Jonathan studied her face. "There we go!" Billy cheered as Jonathan set her head down in the dirt. "Please! Please don't do this!" Heather sobbed, laying still and shaking her head as tears filled her eyes. Jonathan fumbled with his belt and hurried to push himself inside of her. He tried to ignore her cries as he wrapped her thighs around his back, thrusting into her slowly. Billy just grinned and watched from the sidelines. "Attaboy..." He clapped his hands together in applause as Jonathan doubled over, grunting and feeling himself climax inside of her. "Now, that's what I'm talkin' about..." Billy muttered, nodding. Jonathan pulled his pants back up as he stood and fixed his belt. He sniffled. "We need to get her to a hospital." He faltered in tone. "No. She can stay here. Think about whether she wants to try and pull one over on me again." He stared down at her, his eyes lacking humanity. "Billy-" "Get back in the fucking car." He demanded. Jonathan paused. He looked down at Heather again.

"I'm so sorry..." He whispered, shaking his head and walking back down the path. Heather just stared up at Billy with hate in her pupils. Billy slowly stepped beside her and crouched down to her level. Jonathan stopped in his tracks and looked back at the two. "If you tell anyone we were here...I'll burn your fucking family." He said softly. Such words would usually accompany intensity. But, from him, they almost sounded easily pronounced. He rose to his feet and walked down the path calmly. Jonathan quickly turned back around and walked to the car. Billy sat down in the driver's seat and shut the door beside him. Jonathan simply let his head fall back on the headrest of the seat. He stared into his reflection in the car window. "You're already halfway there. All it takes is once. From here on out, it should be a lot easier." Billy smirked, starting the car. Jonathan didn't say anything. He knew he was right. He'd crossed a line he wasn't certain he'd return from. "Now, you shouldn't have a problem taking care of that snitch sister of your's tonight." Billy stated. Not met with a response from the frozen boy, he pulled the stick shift and drove off. The tires crackled through the dirt, leaving nothing but exhaust fumes and pain in their path.

_**24 Hours Later**_

Eleven sat at the head of her bed with her back against the wall. She stared off thoughtlessly with no emotion. "El! Come and get some breakfast, Sweetie! It's almost noon!" She heard Joyce call from the kitchen through her open door. She knew she couldn't tell her. She knew she couldn't tell anyone. Even if she wanted to, she couldn't talk. If she told anyone what Jonathan did, then the night before would become real. All she wanted was to forget it ever happened. She slowly sat up and stood from her bed. Her pelvis ached. She limped through the room as she reached the doorway, holding onto it. Walking the rest of the way to the kitchen was as if she'd been thrown into an audience after what had happened to her. "Oh, there you are, Honey..." Joyce greeted her, noticing her standing in the kitchen entrance. Will sat alone at the table, pouring his own cereal. Neither Hopper nor Jonathan were anywhere to be seen. "Your father's at work, Honey. Here, come have something to eat." Joyce placed a bowl caringly on her side of the table. El hesitantly walked over to her chair, wincing and holding her lower abdomen.

"Oh, what's the matter? Are you getting cramps?" Joyce asked, reaching for her. Will eyed his sister up and down, knowing for sure why she was hurting down there. "Rough night, huh?" Will asked sarcastically. El shot him a look of surprise. She'd known by now what sarcasm sounded like. All of her friends, using it daily. She knew that had meant Will heard her screams. Or at least whatever she could've gotten out with her voice gone. She felt a looming feeling of betrayal wash over her body. Why didn't he help her? If he'd heard the noises, why wouldn't he check on her to see if she's okay. Then, she remembered. He was mad at her. For whatever reason was still beyond her. She sat down, giving Will a look of disappointment. Will saw this as guilt. He smirked, thinking she felt caught red-handed. "So, how was it when Mike came over last night?" He asked, taking a spoonful of his cereal in his mouth. He felt proud that he could get her back by tattling on her. The same way she did to Jonathan. "What? El, Honey, is that true?" El looked up at Joyce with a worried look. She couldn't say anything. Only a profuse shake of her head.

"Oh, bull! I heard you two screwing around last night in your bed. Your door must've been open because I heard everything." Not everything... El realized just then that Will didn't know she was being raped. He didn't even know it was Jonathan. He thought she was with Mike. She still couldn't say anything. "El, Hop is not gonna be happy when he hears about this..." Joyce shook her head. "I'm gonna have to keep you home until I can tell him. No seeing Mike today, okay?" Joyce explained compassionately, but firmly. El felt horrible. It was bad enough that she wasn't safe in her own home, but now she couldn't see the one person she felt safe with either. "Hmph...Sucks to get snitched on, huh?" Will remarked. "Will, stop it now. What has gotten into you?" Joyce seemed in disbelief of his crass behavior. "Whatever." Will shook his head, pushing his seat back and walking away. His door slammed from down the hall before he flopped into his bottom end of the bunk bed. El stared at the table worriedly. Max's board roared down the asphalt hill as she skidded to a halt. She noticed she was in front of Mike's house. She decided she would check in on her friend and say hi while she was in the area.

She rounded the lawn and marched up the driveway, board in hand. She approached the front door, wanting to avoid a mishap similar to the day prior's. She knocked rhythmically on the warm, white-painted wood that was the door. After a moment, it opened to reveal Karen, Mike's mother. "Max!" A smile formed under her nose as she planted a hand on her hip. "Hey, Mrs. Wheeler." Max waved slightly. "Are you looking for Mike? He's in the basement." Karen pointed behind her. "Damn it. Where is she?" Mike paced the downstairs level, glancing at his watch every second or so. He stopped, taking a deep sigh. "Uh, yeah I just stopped by cause I was in the area-" Maxine shrugged. "Neat! Well, come in. Make yourself at home." Karen opened the door wider, letting the teenage girl inside. Max slowly walked into the den, holding her board, and looked around as Karen shut the door behind her. "Hey. Do you by any chance cook?" She stopped, asking the girl with a grin. Max almost flinched at her excessive expression, but nervously smiled back, letting out a small giggle. Mike sat on the couch, shaking his leg up and down, still checking his watch periodically.

He stopped when he heard his mother talking upstairs. Her voice was accompanied by another. A female one. He jumped up from the sofa and rushed up the steps before opening the basement door to see his mother and Max standing at the kitchen counter, chopping vegetables together. "Honey! Look who stopped by!" Karen smiled again with a large knife in her hand. Mike looked at his friend. "Hey, Mike..." Max side-eyed him and rolled her shoulder. The boy rolled his eyes, expecting it to be someone else. "What're you doing here?" Mike asked as the two were now in the basement. He sat back down on the couch. "I dunno...I just...stopped by..." Max shrugged, cocking her brow. "Since when do you do that?" He asked, looking up at her with a confused look. "I can't do that?" She asked. "You don't..." Mike shrugged. Max sighed and plopped down on the couch beside him, laying her head on his shoulder. "Well, I do now." She said as Mike shook his head. The two sat in silence for about a minute before Max noticed his knee bouncing again. "Who're you waiting for?" She asked, lifting her head and leaning her chin on his shoulder, looking up at him.

"El." He replied, annoyed. "She was supposed to meet you?" Max asked. Mike just nodded. She laid her head back down and watched his knee bounce. "Maybe she's caught up with something..." Max suggested, lifting her head to push her orange hair behind her ear before nestling closer against the side of his neck. "We agreed to meet today thirty minutes ago and she's still not here." He complained. Max thought. "Traffic?" She offered, not even believing it herself. "Nah..." Mike shook his head. "She's probably mad at me for embarrassing her in front of the party yesterday..." He suggested. "What? No, you did not embarrass her. The guys just don't have manners." Max assured him. Mike looked down to see her firey head of hair rested on his shoulder. He leaned his head to the side on top of her's. He sighed as there was another pause. "I'm such a bad leader..." He said to himself. Max lifted her head again, causing him to lift his as well. "No, you are not." She argued, lifting her elbow and leaning it on him instead. "You're the only one qualified. Lucas is too immature, Will is too shy, Dustin is waaaay too emotional..." She explained. Mike chuckled.

"And don't even get me started on El." Max added. "What about you?" Mike looked at her, half-smiling. "Well, yeah, but I'm the zoomer. If I take the lead, what will you do?" She nudged him jokingly. "Oh, really?" Mike asked, nudging her back as the two laughed. They paused. "You're made to be the leader." She clapped her palm onto his shoulder. "And you're a pretty damn good one if you ask me..." She scrunched her nose. Mike stared at her. They both studied each other's lips before he leaned forward, kissing her passionately. He inhaled deeply and kissed her again and again as she straightened her posture, holding his shoulders. Max returned the embrace with equal intensity as their heads swayed in the noon sunlight that shone through the thin basement windows just under the ceiling. Billy's car door shut as he walked around the hood. Jonathan leaned against the outside of the opposite door. He had his hands in his jean jacket pockets as he stared at the parking lot. A puddle centered the blacktop that spit his reflection back at him. "Hey." Billy said as Jonathan's head shot towards him. "You good?" He asked, taking a cigarette from his pocket and lighting it in his mouth.

Jonathan just nodded, looking back down. It didnt matter that he was lying. He wasn't alright. He left the house early in the morning to avoid anything that might pop off with his family. He didn't know whether El would've told anyone or not. He wouldn't blame her... Still, he didn't wanna start something with Billy...So, he nodded. "Jonathan?" A voice asked as he looked up. Robin had just walked around the corner of the building they were parked behind and noticed him. "Robin..." He stood up nervously. There was an awkward moment of silence as she assessed the situation. "Fancy seeing you here..." She stepped towards him. "Why're you with him?" She asked, pointing at Billy with a disgusted expression. "What's wrong with me?" He asked, taking a huff of his cigarette and putting his arms out, offended. "What isn't?" She asked rhetorically. "Are you okay, Jon?" She asked, worried for his safety. He gave her a hopeless look. "Why don't you come with me. We can grab a bite or something." She reached her hand out. Jonathan looked over at Billy who leaned calmly on the hood of the car. Billy gave him a slow and methodical nod of his head.

Jonathan looked back at Robin who was awaiting him to come with her. He slowly reached out his hand towards her's. Before they could touch, he reached past her hand and grabbed her wrist, opening the car door with his other hand and pulling her close. He threw her into the back seat and climbed in behind her, shutting the door as Robin's muffled screams could barely be heard from outside. Billy took another huff of his cigarette, nonchalantly leaning on the roof of the car and keeping an eye out for anyone. All that could be seen through the car windows were Robin's feet in the air and Jonathan hunched over between her legs. The car shook violently. "Hey." Robin snapped her fingers in his face. Jonathan jumped out of his daydream. "Let's go..." Robin took his hand and interlocked her fingers with his. Jonathan looked over at Billy who slowly and methodically nodded his head. Jonathan grabbed her wrist with his free hand, but another hand grabbed his wrist as well. It was a tight grip. The third hand tossed Jonathan's arm away as he looked up to see Steve Harrington push Robin behind him. "Gettin' a little handsy there, Byers..." He said suspiciously.

Robin held her wrist behind him, rubbing the now reddened skin. "You okay, Rob?" Steve muttered, looking over his shoulder. "Mhm. Thanks." She put her hands on his shoulders and leaned her head on his back. "You boys have fun..." Steve nodded before guiding Robin away from the car. "You too." Billy smirked, watching them walk away. Jonathan looked at him. "Good effort." Billy nodded to him reassuringly as Jonathan looked back to see Robin and Steve walking away down the alley. "What the hell was that all about?" Steve asked, shrugging. "I don't know..." Robin argued. "And I don't think I want to...Where did you even come from?" She asked. "I get around..." Steve boasted arrogantly. Robin peeked back at the car, still holding her wrist. She shot Jonathan a compassionate, worried look before she and Steve turned the corner. Jonathan looked back down. Mike's basement was silent, minus the distinct sound of clapping and moaning. Mike sat on the sofa with his pants off as Max rode his lap with her's removed as well. She moaned seductively with one arm around his neck and the other on his shoulder.

Her knees hugged his hips and her vans against his knees while the bottom of her thighs hit his lap repeatedly. Mike smacked her ass and squeezed her left cheek, leaving a red hand-print on her pale skin. Her ass rippled as she bounced on his cock. "Fuck, Baby..." She moaned, running her hand down his chest. "Lucas was right you're so tight..." Mike breathed into her chest before lifting her shirt to reveal her bare back. Max arched her spine and looked over her shoulder to watch Mike speed up his pace, thrusting upward and fucking her pussy harder. "Fuck...Fuck, I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum..." She moaned, slowly turning her head back to face him as they kissed again. Mike pumped slower, but harder as they made out intensely. Max shifted her hips around on his lap, letting him fill her walls with his size. "God, you fuck me so good..." She breathed, breaking the kiss and grinding against his lap. "You think that's it?" Mike panted, throwing her onto her back on the couch. Max giggled as he sat up on his knees. "I want you to choke me." She grabbed his arm and forced his hand against her throat.

Her jaw dropped as he pushed down, burying her neck in the cushion and straddling her right thigh, lifting her left over his shoulder. He was always somewhat gentle with El. She was like a princess to him. But, with Max, he didn't have to hold back. "Fuck." Max gasped, unable to breath as her face turned red to match her freckles. Mike lowered his chest, pushing her leg against her and stretching her out as he dipped his cock in her wet hole. He threw his hips down repeatedly, fucking her senselessly while still restricting her esophagus. He let go after a minute to let her breathe as she gasped desperately. She then laughed, enjoying the breath torture. "You're crazy, you know that?" Mike said, looking down at her, thrusting in and out of her. Max just giggled again and nodded, holding his wrist with both hands and sucking on his middle finger. "God, you're so flexible..." He groaned, kissing her calf softly and running his tongue down her smooth leg, still fucking her. Max whimpered, putting all four of his fingers in her mouth and sucking as she pouted with her eyes. "Shit, I don't know how much longer I can last." He shook his head, thrusting tiredly.

"Don't you dare fucking stop." She gripped him by the collar and kissed him, rolling him over. Max was now on all fours, taking dick from behind. She held herself up with one arm and held Mike's hand on her waist with the other while he clapped her ass from the back. They both panted, out of breath as she wrapped her sneakers around his ankles. "Fuck, Mike..." She moaned as he held her neck in place. "Holy shit, I'm almost there..." He groaned. Max hurriedly pulled him out of her and dropped onto her back beneath him, sliding into place as Mike stroked his member furiously. He let out a loud moan as he busted all over her belly. Max giggled and bit her lip, watching him squeeze the rest of himself out and onto her. Mike heaved and hovered over her, catching his breath. Max reached her neck up and left a smooch on his lips before plopping her head back down on the cushion and grinning tiredly. "I guess El was right...You are amazing..." Max panted, maintaining the same satisfied smile on her face. Mike's face straightened as he thought about his girlfriend. The red-haired, 16 year old girl noticed his change in expression and thought for a moment.

"Um, is there anything I could...clean up with..?" She motioned to her stomach, covered in his ejaculate. "O-Yeah, sorry...You can use the shower..." He snapped out of his trance, getting off of her and waving his hand toward the basement bathroom. She stood up and watched him pick up his clothes with a sympathetic look, before she turned around and strutted to the bathroom, nude from the abdomen down. Mike watched the bathroom door shut behind her as he sighed, staring at a picture frame of he and El placed on the end table by the couch. Hopper walked up the porch steps while twirling his squad vehicle keys on his finger, whistling a tune. It was dusk by now. He opened the door and walked into his home, shutting it behind him. "What do you mean Mike was here last night?" Jim asked with a raised voice as he now stood in the kitchen, Joyce pacing the other end of the room. "I mean what I said, Jim. Will said he heard him...doing stuff with El in her room while everyone was asleep." She nervously explained with erratic hand gestures. The chief's face ran cold as he slowly leaned on the kitchen counter and removed his hat.

He ran his hand across his beard as he thought to himself. "And you're sure it was him..." He wanted to clarify. "Who else would it be, Jim?" Joyce asked him, genuinely wanting to know what he thought as she wasn't even certain herself. There was a long silence as Eleven sat balled up against her bedroom wall, listening to their conversation through the neatly painted sheet rock. Her eyes started to well with tears as she covered her mouth. Everyone was blaming the one person she loves most and she couldn't tell them that it wasn't him without them doubting her honesty. She'd never lied to them before. She didn't know why they didn't trust her. Maybe they just trusted Will's word more than her's. Maybe it was because he could actually speak. "Now, Honey, we have to think rationally about this..." Joyce tried to calm her boyfriend down. "Rational? What part about this is rational. My daughter is fourteen years old and she's out there having sex with boys." Will crept down the hall, hearing every word his parents were saying. He peeked in El's room and saw her crying. He tried his best not to let her notice his head poked around the corner.

He wondered why she was so silent. Surely if she was caught in a lie, she'd say something... He started to question whether she was telling the truth when she said it wasn't Mike. But, then again, who else could it possibly have been? He shook his head and shrugged it off. "I think we just need to talk to them-" Joyce explained lowly. "Talk to them? That son of a bitch is lucky I don't throw him in juvie...or kill him myself..." Jim started to pace himself. "Jim, don't talk like that..." Joyce advised him. "They're just kids..." She continued. "Exactly. That's the point. They're just kids...They shouldn't even be thinking about that kinda stuff let alone doing it." Hopper vented. Joyce looked at the man empathetically. "Oh, Hop..." She walked over to him and brushed her hands up his chest, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him warmly. Jim hesitantly held his lover close, still fuming with rage in his mind. She always knew how to calm him down. How to tame him. With her touch. The couple swayed in the kitchen as she subtly rubbed his back. "Remember we danced like this at junior prom?" Jim asked in his deep voice, closing his eyes and inhaling smoothly.

Joyce chuckled into his shoulder. "Yeah, I remember...And you wore that tux..." She muttered. "The blue one..." Jim added. "Ugh...Don't remind me..." She joked as they both laughed. They just swayed for a moment longer before he pulled away to look her in the eyes. She stared up at her man who towered above her. "I don't know where I'd be without you." He stated lowly. Joyce stuck out her bottom lip at him in adoration. Will saw out of the corner of his eye, his parents cross through the hall from the kitchen and into the den. He tip-toed to the end of the hall and peeked around the corner to see them remove their pants as his mother laid on the den sofa. Jim laid between her spread legs and groaned as he entered her. Joyce moaned just as loud as she clutched onto his shoulders. He thrusted slowly, filling her body with his size. She clasped her ankles behind his back and let out repeated muffled shrieks into his chest as he fucked her sensually. Will scrunched his nose in disgust as he turned around to walk back to his room. He shut his door and dove onto his bed, slapping his hands over his ears to try and block out the sound of his mother being taken by her boyfriend down the hall.

Joyce was laid on her chest now with her ass up and a pillow clutched close under her. She bit down on the fabric and squeezed her eyes shut as Hopper plowed her doggystyle with his massive behemoth, slamming her pussy, causing her ass to jiggle with every collision. The front door opened as Jonathan stepped in. "Oh, God!" He shielded his eyes as his parents froze. Jim looked at him as Joyce turned her head to do the same. "Sorry, Honey...It's fine. Just go to your room." Joyce assured her eldest son. "This is why you have a room, Mom..." Jonathan walked through the living room with his hand over his eyes. "Hey, Jon..." Jim's voiced boomed effortlessly like a bass drum. Jonathan stopped in his tracks and looked back at the Sheriff in his unbuttoned uniform shirt. He felt his spine run cold as he stared him in the eyes. Did she tell him? Did she tell anyone? All he could do was pray. Otherwise, he'd be good as dead. Hopper took a moment to speak. "On your way, check on my daughter, will ya?" He said. Jonathan felt like the world had been lifted off of his shoulders. She hadn't told anyone. He was safe. "Sure..." Jonathan nodded awkwardly, continuing to enter the hallway.

Joyce looked back at her boyfriend as they exchanged worried looks. Jim started to thrust into her from behind again as she shook her head in unbearable pleasure, burying her face in the pillow again as he fucked her slow. Jonathan stopped by El's open doorway and saw her sitting against the wall. Her teary eyes focused on him as soon as she noticed his figure standing there. Her sadness transitioned to hate as the fire in her soul's windows pierced through his gaze. He blinked, unable to face her any longer. He continued down the hall to his and Will's room and shut the door as El lowered her head, beginning to sob again.

_**Phew! Tell me what you guys think of these longer chapters. Let me know what you like and don't like as I care about each and every single one of your opinions. I've notice not many people are leaving reviews...Remember, if you have ANYTHING to say about the story, let me know. Criticisms, compliments, suggestions, and requests alike. I see them all, so you will never go unnoticed. I love you all and I'll see you when chapter eight is finished...Which will be soon... ;)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey again, my loves! I know it's been a few days. My original plan was to upload chapters six, seven, and eight all within three days, but with the eighth chapter, I wanted to take a little more time to make sure everything I wanted to do with it could be done. I hope the wait wasn't too long and I hope you all enjoy! :)**_

_**Chapter Eight: Mall Rats**_

Morning rose as El sat in her chair in front of her desk by her window. She slouched in posture and stared down at her blue hair tie that sat on the polished wooden desktop. Hop had given it to her. He told her it was his biological daughter's before she passed. Eleven often thought of what she would be like if she were still alive. Whether they would be friends. Maybe she would've had her own sister. She and Max were close, but they were more friends than sisters. El rose her hand slowly and focused on the hair tie as it began to levitate off of the desk. She kept her gaze trained on the object as it rose to her eye level. She caused the tie to rotate in the air at a slow and steady pace. Her head swayed with the motion. Suddenly, a tap on her window cause her to snap out of focus as the hair tie plopped back down onto the desk. El's head shot toward her window to see no one there. Just then, a small rock shot up and hit the glass lightly, falling back down. She got out of her seat and leaned on the window sill to see Max about to toss another pebble. El flicked her neck up as the window flew open by itself. Max froze, dropping the pebble. "Oh, there you are." She said with a smile.

El returned the expression warmly. She waved subtly. Max just took it as her being her usual quiet self. "So, uh...Can I come in?" Max asked. El shook her head rather vigorously. She remembered being told she couldn't have anyone over. Nor go out herself. "Well, can you come out?" Max tried. Met with the same shake of her friend's head. An added eye-widen for good measure. Max stared up at her. "Why aren't you talking?" She asked worriedly, covering her eyes from the bright sun. El pulled her head back into the room as Max seemed confused. She peeked back out with a small notepad and a pencil. She took the time to write some words onto one of the pages before turning it around for her to see it. "I'm grounded..." Max read it aloud. "What for? Is that why you had to leave Mike's the other night?" She asked. El nodded sadly. "Well...What'd you do?" Max pelted her with another question. Eleven exhaled and shook her head, putting her hands together and pulling them wide apart. "It's a long story?" Max deciphered her signal as El nodded. "Well...I miss you..." She pouted, squinting up at her. The Summer Sun shone on Hawkins with more color than usual.

El gave her friend a sympathetic look as if to return the affectionate confession. Max looked down. "Um...The thing I wanted to talk to you about..." She started as El gave her her attention. "Mike and I...Yesterday, we...We kinda sorta maybe had sex in his basement..." Max fiddled her hands together, not sure what her friend's reaction would be. A look of surprise ran across El's face. She almost choked on her own spit as she coughed violently. "Are you okay?" Max asked worriedly. Eleven gathered herself and looked back down at her. "Se-x..?" She croaked. Her voice was torn and in ruins, but she managed to wheeze out the one word. "...Yeah..." Max said admittedly. She seemed guilty. El was too busy becoming overwhelmed with a mixture of emotions to notice her friend's regretfulness. Surprise, confusion, jealousy, anger...All swirling into an emotional hurricane within her heart as she held her chest. "Are you okay?" Max asked. El didn't answer her. "I'm really sorry, El...Mike he was...He was waiting for you cause you said you would meet him...and I stopped by to say hi and he was feeling down because you stood him up-" El's head shot toward Max with an enraged look on her face.

It almost made the ginger shiver. She didn't get to see El like that often. But, it was the last thing she saw before Eleven spun around and waved her arm as the window slammed shut, locking by itself. Her curtains fell closed on their own as well. "Damn it..." Max cursed to herself. She looked around, not knowing exactly what to do before walking to her board and skating back down the block. El stood in her room. "Stood him up." She scoffed at the thought. She didn't stand anyone up. She was held captive by her step-mother because her step-brother told her that her boyfriend came over at night and had sex with her, when in actuality, it was her other son who was the one who raped her heartlessly while Will did nothing but ignored it. She couldn't believe Max had the audacity to accuse her of standing him up. And just because she didn't show up once means that he can just fuck their best friend? All the bad thoughts flowed through El's head. Thoughts that she'd shun any other time. Thoughts that she usually deemed unfathomable in her innocent mind. She didn't know how to process betrayal. Heartbreak. She started to tear up again.

What else was going to happen to break her spirit even further? Just then, her brain clicked. She glanced over at her nightstand that had her walkie-talkie rested by her alarm clock. And a picture of her and Mike. A picture of Max and her right beside that one. She smirked almost mischievously. Lucas propped his bike in the bike rack outside of the mall. "Was hoping you'd come..." Dustin greeted, walking up to him, commset in hand. "What do you think she wanted?" Lucas asked, wiping the sweat off of his exposed arms in the hot sun. People bustled past the boys in and out of the massive shopping center. "No idea. But, she messaged in Morse code. Something's up." "Why would she message us in Morse code?" Lucas looked confused. "Hmm, Lucas, let me just use my mind-reading powers to find out." Dustin touched his temple mockingly and went to touch Lucas' before he slapped his hand away. "Not funny." Lucas stated. "It is kinda fun-" The boys were interrupted when they turned to see their friend walk up to the mall. She stood between them and exchanged glances with both of them. "El, what the Hell are we doing here?" Dustin asked, seeming bothered.

She smiled and tapped his commset. "Yeah, I know I got your message. Why aren't you talking?" He asked. She put her chin up and caressed her throat hesitantly. "She lost her voice?" Dustin looked at Lucas, who seemed worried. "Y-Ye-s..." El squealed softly and winced. "Hey. Hey." Lucas put his hand on her shoulder and took her wrist with the other. "Don't talk. If your voice is shot, you could damage it worse by talking." He explained to her. El looked at him with rounded eyes and nodded, resting her head on his chest. Lucas held her awkwardly, looking over at Dustin. His friend shrugged. "So you say you got in a fight with Will...Then, you screamed so hard that you lost your voice..?" Lucas went over the story again. The three were now walking through the mall side-by-side. Eleven nodded, looking at him. "I don't know. I'm just not seeing it. Will? Angry? Especially as angry as you said he was?" Lucas said unsurely. "Y-You don't...Believe me..?" El wheezed. "No. Of course I do. It's just...I've never seen that side of Will before. None of us have..." He explained. "Well, I h-have..." El told him.

"That must explain why he left in such a rush the other night..." Dustin deducted to himself as the other two looked at him. "And you said he had powers?" Dustin asked. El nodded again. "He shot black smoke from his hands?" Lucas asked. "That sounds totally badass..." Dustin admitted seriously. "Maybe he got the powers while in the upside down..." Lucas added. "Maybe..." Dustin replied. Lucas halted, causing the others to stop just ahead of him. "What's wrong, Lucas?" Dustin asked as he and El followed his gaze. He was staring at a young woman across the mall with a cast on her arm and body stitching all down her arms. "Isn't that Heather Holloway?" Lucas asked. "The chick from the public pool?" Dustin added. "Yeah, Max told me she works with Billy." Lucas explained, not taking his eyes off of the injured girl. Dustin scoffed. "No wonder she's all banged up." He remarked as his friends looked at him. "What? Hanging out with a guy like Billy Hargrove? I wouldn't be surprised if he did it himself..." Dustin explained. "Don't say that..." Lucas told him. "What? Am I wrong? Remember when he tried to kill you in Will's house a couple years ago?" Dustin defended.

"W-What..?" Eleven seemed surprised at the news. No one had told her about it. "Yeah, Billy busted into the house while we were hiding out for you and the Chief to close up the gate." Dustin explained. Eleven looked over at Lucas concernedly as he just shrugged. El took his hand and laced her fingers with his, resting her head on his shoulder as they walked. Lucas, again, looked to Dustin, confused. Dustin shrugged, smiling and putting his hands up as if to say "Hey, don't look at me..." "So, El, why'd you wanna come to Starcourt?" Dustin asked. She suddenly, stopped and pointed right above their heads. The boys followed her finger to the "Scoops Ahoy Ice Cream Parlor" sign above the restaurant. They both slowly looked at her as she smiled innocently, holding Lucas' arm close. "Alright, and will that be all you lovely kids order today?" Steve asked, leaning against the glass counter, looking at the three teens, all with a cone of ice cream from various flavors in their hands. "Who's payin..?" He asked, glancing between them. Eleven simply took a lick at her cone as he looked over to Lucas. He winced.

"Ooh, ya see...The way my bank account is set up..." He stalled as Steve turned to Dustin. He thought. "You're paying..." He simply stated, pointing at him as if it was obvious. Steve sighed. "What?" How many times have I covered you, Henderson..." Steve complained. "Oh, come on it's three cones of ice cream. You and your waitress salary can't cover that?" Dustin pointed at him while licking his own frozen treat. "I-I'm not a waitress, ok? I'm a server." Steve tapped his chest offendededly. He noticed the teens exchanging giggles between themselves and realized Dustin was just poking fun. "Gosh, man. It's bad enough we got Christina Columbus comin' in here and takin' over with her free sample scandal that she's pullin'..." Steve pointed behind them as they all turned to see Erica Sinclair sitting in a booth by herself, surrounded by free sample cups. "What are you lookin' at, nerds?" She asked rudely, taking another spoonful into her mouth. "Erica, what the Hell are you doing here?" Lucas asked, annoyed simply by her presence. "I should ask you the same question, Lukey..." She mocked him as he took a deep breath.

"Wait till Mom finds out you gotta new girlfriend..." Erica threatened as Lucas looked to his side to see Eleven holding his arm again. "El...Not helping..." He whispered to her. She just laid her head on his shoulder again and took another lap at her ice cream. Lucas sighed. "She's not my girlfriend. She's my friend." He told his sister, not wanting her to be spreading lies. "I dunno...Last time I checked, "friends" didn't touch each other like that..." Erica slowly shook her head in uncertainty. "Well, we do." Dustin argued, annoyed of Erica's antics as well. He even wrapped his arms around both Lucas and El to prove their point. El looked down at Dustin's hand and held it to her chest affectionately, not paying much attention to their argument. "Exactly. Thank you, bro." Lucas motioned to his friend as Dustin nodded, smirking. Erica cocked a brow and shook her head. "Y'all are weird. Some real...NERD...shenanigans..." She teased obnoxiously, going back to her free samples. El scowled at the brat and squinted her eyes as all of the samples of ice cream exploded, covering the girl in the frozen dairy products. Erica gasped, looking at the mess.

"WHAT the HELL?!" She exclaimed, standing up out of the booth. She strutted away towards the restrooms as the party was in shock and surprised laughter. El wiped the drop of blood from her nostril and laughed harder than she had in a while. She hadn't felt truly happy like this in a couple of days. Everything that had happened to her leading up to today, all of the pain. She felt like she could forget it all and just have fun with her friends. The only friends who haven't stabbed her in the back so far. "Yeah...That looks like a real mess...We should probably get outta here..." Lucas pointed his thumb to the exit awkwardly before making a dash out of the parlor. El grabbed Dustin's hand as they followed behind him, laughing the whole way. "Y-I know it was El...guys, you know that ri-Ah, forget it." Steve said to himself, waving his hand dismissively as Robin pushed the kitchen door open lazily and it swung back and forth. "Whatcha doin'?" She asked, leaning on the counter beside him. Steve just shook his head as Robin noticed the mess in the corner booth. She gasped. "What in the name of-...What the Hell happened here?" She asked, turning to her work partner. Steve paused.

"It was Erica." He stated, glancing at the young woman. "Oh, my God. That little brat." Robin said in disbelief, leaning her hip on the counter. "I know, right?" Steve played along. "Well, who's supposed to clean all this up?" She threw her arm down on her uniform. Steve thought for a second. "Well, I'll do it..." He offered, standing up to her level. "You will?" Robin asked. "Yeah, totally. You just gotta do one thing for me..." Steve muttered as Robin groaned. "And what's that?" She asked, rolling her back onto the counter, playfully annoyed. Steve got closer and held her chin in place as their faces slowly drew nearer. "I think you know what..." He mumbled. "Oh, really? Do I?" She asked sarcastically as an uncontrollable smile formed on her face. The two kissed passionately, inhaling deeply. Steve fixed his posture and held both sides of her face as he intensified the already intense embrace. Robin hung her hands in between the folds of his elbows as their mouths stretched and their tongues explored each other's. Steve broke the kiss, starting to make out with her neck, running one hand up her skirt and the other down her figure.

She breathed heavily, putting her head back and closing her eyes, enjoying him pleasuring her body. "Ugh, what're you gonna do? Fuck me out here on top of all this ice cream?" She opened her eyes and turned her head, studying the produce they leaned against. "Yeah, we'll be fine. Our only customer all day was Erica." Steve looked at her as they met eyes. Robin looked at him, unsure. "And she didn't even pay for anything..." He added. "Alright, but be quick." She told him, patting his chest as he lifted her up, setting her onto the counter. Robin laughed hard as she landed abruptly on her rear end after he plopped her on the aluminum ledge. "Oh, sh-" Steve brushed all of the objects off of the counter and pulled his shorts down. Robin brought him closer, putting her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. The pair moaned in sync as he thrusted up into her. Steve kept a steady pace, fucking her on the ledge as her thighs rippled. She reached back and held onto the glass produce cover as she rode his erect shaft. She blew strands of hair out of her face and panted, working up a sweat. "Oh, Steve..." She moaned.

"Steve!" She wailed his name sensually as loud as she could as he worked her in. Steve put his head against her chest and held her hips tight, putting effort into his thrusts. Across the mall stood none other than Billy and Jonathan, leaning on the wall and peering into the shop, watching the two make love. "Time flies when you're fuckin' on the job..." Billy remarked, chewing on a toothpick that hung from his clenched teeth. He watched them intently as if intrigued, but still as stoic an expression as always. Jonathan held his own wrist and shook his leg impatiently. "They're busy, I think we should go..." He said, looking over to Hargrove. "Up. Up. Up." Billy waved his index finger up to him. "I want a piece of this. This is too golden..." He breathed, rotating his neck and taking the toothpick out of his mouth. He flicked the wooden pick onto the floor as he noticed a young man and woman walk by. "No way..." He said monotonously. "What?" Jonathan asked, following his gaze. Billy snapped his fingers in the eighteen year old's face. "Easier target. Forget about the bird. Let's go." He started to strut through the mall after the couple.

Jonathan looked into Scoops Ahoy one last time to see Steve kissing Robin's lower neck as she leaned her head back to face the entrance with her eyes closed. He shook his head and followed the delinquent with a nervous pace. "Woah! Check these out." Lucas exclaimed, stopping at a kiosk in the middle of the shopping center. He pressed his hands against the glass as he peered inside at the various articles of jewelry. El and Dustin joined beside him. "I was gonna get Max one of these. Too bad they're WAY too expensive." He explained. "Ah, a mega price for a mega prize!" The enthusiastic salesman winked at the boy from the other side of the case. Lucas just gave him a nervous smile and a fake laugh to deter him. It worked as he turned back around to file his nails. "Woah. Check this one out." Dustin stated, pointing through the glass at a small chain locket in the shape of a silver heart. On the heart were two cracks on either end that broke it off into three pieces. "Never seen a three-way friendship necklace..." He admitted. El looked at him before stepping in front of the boy, bending forward to see for herself.

She backed herself into his downstairs area and held her hair aside with both hands as she eyed the necklace. Dustin backed up, not wanting to be in the awkward position, but was forced back into his friend's rear end uncontrollably. "What the-" He held El's waist, trying to break away to no avail. "Dude, let go." Lucas whispered. "No way, really? I can't, genius, I'm stuck..." Dustin whispered frantically back at him. El smirked slyly, biting her lip as Dustin kept trying to pull away, adding to the friction. She fixed her posture and knocked on the glass for the salesman's attention. He turned back from fixing his cuticles to see the girl being, what appeared to be, grinded from behind by the fifteen year old boy. He cocked an eyebrow in suspicion. El pointed through the glass at the necklace and rubbed her fingers together as if to ask how much is cost. She acted as if nothing was going on behind her as Lucas tried to help pull Dustin free. The salesman warily nodded, understanding her gesture. "It's one-fifty for the locket..." He sneered. El's jaw dropped. Suddenly, Dustin was flung back, almost losing his balance as Lucas caught him.

El discreetly wiped her nose, glancing back at them as they joined beside her. "You mean a dollar and fifty cents, right..?" Lucas asked in disbelief. "Nope. One hundred and fifty dollars." The salesman told him. The three teens' jaws dropped simultaneously this time. "We do NOT have that kinda money..." Lucas looked at his friends. "Speak for yourself." Dustin scoffed. "Oh, really? Where is it then?" Lucas questioned, not convinced. "Uh, well...It's at my hou-" "Exactly what I thought." Lucas cut him off, lightly smacking him in the back of the head. "Ow." Dustin held his head before smacking Lucas back. The boys bickered as El noticed something behind the salesman who tried to break her friends up. It was a neon sign for a shoe store that hung just above the kiosk. She focused on the large sign and narrowed her eyes as the metal creaked, allowing it to loosen from the wall and fall to the mall floor, smashing with a loud bang. A few passerbys screamed in surprise as the salesman spun around. Lucas and Dustin froze when they heard the crash. As the salesman exited his booth to try and assess the situation, El held her open hand over the counter.

The locket beneath the glass shot out from the case and into her palm as she held it up to marvel at it. "El, what are you doing? Put that back!" Lucas whispered. She just giggled and took Dustin's hand, running away from the kiosk with Lucas sighing and reluctantly following behind them. The three stopped after running around a corner and halting, out of breath. "El...What the Hell was that?" Dustin panted. Eleven laughed out loud, but almost choked as her larynx tightened. "Hey, El, you gotta be careful with your voice." Dustin told her, seeming worried. Eleven held up her hand signaling she was okay. Lucas snapped his fingers. "I know just what'll make your throat feel better." He suggested. "I swear. If you say more ice cream..." Dustin complained. "Nope. Hot tea." Lucas told him. "Ooooh..." A look of realization came across Dustin's face. "W-What?" El wheezed. "Yeah...My Mom's a nurse. And she said that really hot tea can heal a sore throat. She always gave it to me when I was little and was sick." Lucas explained. El just watched him talk, holding her throat and lightly caressing the pain away.

"Come on. I know just where to get some." He began walking away as El and Dustin looked at each other. Dustin shrugged and followed him as did El soon after. Billy exited the back door of the mall to see the couple walking through the vacant parking alley. Jonathan exited behind him. "Hey, man, maybe we shou-" "Just be ready when I signal you." Billy cut him off, disregarding him and speeding up to catch them. "Well, if it isn't Tommy H and Carol Perkins..." Billy said aloud as the pair turned around, stopping just behind Billy's parked car. He stopped just before the two. "Billy Hargrove?" Tommy asked with a confused look. "In the flesh." He boasted with his arms wide. "You're still kickin' around?" Carol crossed her arms and stuck her hip out, chewing her gum with a sour expression on her face. Billy just chuckled. "Yeah, I guess you could say that..." He muttered. There was a pause. "So, what's the matter there a problem?" Tommy asked, shifting his stance. "Nah...Problem? No way..." Billy stepped closer to him, invading his personal space. "No problem here, old friend..." He said in a deep, rumbling tone as he dusted off his letter jacket for him cordially.

Tommy studied the young man with impatient curiosity. "Now." Billy said, reaching for him and spinning behind him, looping his arms around Tommy's behind his back, holding him in place. "What the f-Hey! Get the fuck off me, man!" Tommy squirmed around, trying to break free, but he had no luck. He had him for sure. Carol turned and backed away towards Jonathan as she watched her boyfriend be subdued by the sweaty teen. "What the Hell is your problem?" She asked, still chewing her gum rather carelessly. Jonathan came from behind her and backed her up against the trunk of Billy's car. She put her hand against his chest, holding him back nonchalantly. "What do YOU want, creep?" She asked with an attitude as he loomed over her. "It's okay, alright? Just behave and he won't do anything..." Jonathan explained shakily. "Who? Him? Cause he looks like he's a bit busy right now. I'm more interested in what you think you're gonna do..." She scoffed, sizing him up insultingly. Jonathan winced at her words. "Ergh. Tgah!" He grunted, slapping himself a couple of times, trying to hold himself back. "D-Don't talk to me like that..." He trembled, getting closer to her.

She bent her back over the trunk, trying to keep away from him as much as possible. "If you touch her, I swear to fucking God, you're DEAD, Byers! You're DEAD!" Tommy continued to wiggle around in Billy's firm arm-lock. "No, I wanna see what he does..." Carol objected, looking at Jonathan. "What?" Tommy asked, freezing and looking at the young woman. "Yeah. Come on. What're you gonna do? Fuck me? Let's go! Do it right here!" Carol held her arms out, looking him up and down. "What the f-...Ay, are you serious?" Tommy asked. "I'm waiting..." Carol prodded, staring at Jonathan. "Table for three, please..." Lucas leaned against the hostess' podium. "Sure. And will that be a booth or chairs?" The hostess asked. "Uh...Booth's fine..." Lucas said after looking back at El and Dustin. "Alrighty then. Follow me." The hostess walked through the small mall shop-sized restaurant. "Come on." Lucas waved his friends to follow him as they reluctantly obliged. "Lucas, I thought you said we were getting tea..." Dustin said, following close behind him. "We are." He replied simply. "At a pizza place?" Dustin asked. "They have tea..." Lucas told his friend as if it were obvious.

Dustin shook his head as the hostess stopped at a booth. "And here we are. This is for you." She motioned for the teens to sit. "Alright, cool. Awesome. Thank you." Lucas told her, sliding into the booth. "And can I take some drink orders real quick?" She asked as Dustin slid into the booth across from his friend. "Uh, yeah...Can I get one hot tea please?" He ordered. "Just one hot tea?" The hostess asked with her notepad and pen. "You're not getting anything else?" Dustin asked his friend. "One tea is all I have money for, so yeah..." Lucas said through a painful smile. Dustin smirked and shook his head again. "Alright, one hot tea, comin' up..." The hostess smiled at El and brushed past her, walking back through the restaurant. El stood by the table and looked around the place. She noticed a group near the back with a girl a little older than her age sitting on a boy's lap. She tilted her head in interest before turning back to the boys. They eyed her as she slid into the booth and plopped down onto Lucas' lap, fitting her legs under the table. "Uh...El..." Lucas put his hand on her waist and looked up at her. She turned to look at him as Dustin snickered.

"What's goin' on with you..? All day, you've been really...touchy-feely with everyone..." He explained awkwardly. El seemed confused. "N-Not everyone...Just you guys..." She wheezed, looking between him and Dustin. The boys paused and realized she didn't get his exact words. "W-We know. That's what he meant." Dustin looked around the restaurant with a nervous laugh. "I-Is everything alright...with you and Mike?" Lucas asked, seeming concerned for her. "Yeah, have you even seen him since the other night?" Dustin added. "Everything's FINE with me and Mike!" El choked out, banging both of her fists on the table. The boys looked around as other customers stared. "O-Okay..." Lucas whispered, tapping her arm nervously. Eleven crossed her arms and pouted childishly, seeming annoyed. "We-We didn't mean to upset you..." Dustin assured her, reaching across the table towards her as Lucas nodded, agreeing. Eleven looked at both of them with her flexed lower lip. "YOU guys are my friends. I'm hanging out with YOU..." El whispered, hopping off of Lucas' lap and plopping close beside him, laying her head on his chest with her arms still crossed.

"It's okay, Bubba, we're here for you..." Dustin assured her as Lucas rubbed her back. Dustin nodded at him and stuck his thumb up, signaling his friend to keep her at bay. Lucas nodded back. "Alright, and here's your tea..." "Thank you." Lucas took the steaming cup from the waitress who brought it to them. "Here, El. Drink up. It'll make your throat feel better." Lucas put it in front of her as she sat up. She warily wrapped her hands around the porcelain mug, looping four of her left fingers through the handle. She looked to her friends for approval. "Go ahead. Try it." Dustin said as he and Lucas nodded. El titled the cup to her lips and dipped her tongue in the liquid, jumping back. "Ow." She said adorably. "Oh, uh...Yeah, you might wanna blow on that a bit...Ya know...Hot tea...Extra emphasis on the "hot"..." Dustin explained awkwardly. El looked at him as he talked. She held the cup up to her mouth again, this time perking her lips and blowing softly over the surface of the beverage. She took a sip and brought the mug down to her chest as she let it run down her throat. Eleven smacked her lips shyly, letting the taste sink in.

"Do you feel any better?" Lucas asked with his arm around the booth behind her head. She slowly looked at him. "Better..." She whispered softly. The boys were surprised that her voice didn't sound scratchy anymore. "Your voice sounds better. Maybe try to whisper for now though. You know...Let your voice heal?" Lucas suggested, rubbing the back of her neck. El batted her eyelashes at him and nodded, taking another sip of the tea. "Alright, well you kids enjoy your...one...tea..." The waitress said, cocking an eyebrow and strutting off through the restaurant. El set the mug down as the waitress passed by the table. She looked around to make sure no one was looking as she pulled out the silver heart locket. "I still can't believe you stole that." Dustin remarked, watching her fiddle with it in her hands. "Maybe we should take it back..." Lucas suggested. El just ignored them as she split the locket into the three pieces. She placed the far left piece on the table in front of Lucas and the middle piece across from her in front of Dustin. "Oh." Lucas said, studying his piece. "You meant for us to share it." Dustin smiled down at the shard of metal in his palm.

El nodded, holding the left piece close to her chest. "Here. Let me put your's on..." Lucas told her as she turned her back to him. He took her piece and wrapped the thin chain around the front of her neck, clasping it behind and resting it on her shoulders. El reached behind her and unclipped her yellow and black splotch-pattern jumper, slowly sliding it down, revealing her bare shoulders and back. She held the jumper over her chest and around the middle of her arms as Lucas brushed her luscious, near shoulder-length, brunette hair to the side, moving his massage from her neck, down to her shoulders. Her back was smooth, supple, soft. A small mole just by her right shoulder blade. Not a dent in the masterpiece. Her flawless skin glistened in the amber glow from the lamp above the booth.

El arched her neck as Lucas squeezed her shoulders thoroughly, rocking her back and forth subtly. "So, you guys are just gonna...W-With everyone...Okay..." Dustin clarified to himself. No one could see them. Their booth was across from a wall that separated two halves of the dining area. Only booths behind their's on either side blocked off by thick, laminated wood walls. El held her friend's hand over her shoulder with her eyes shut peacefully as he pleasured her upper body. Her skin was tan. Not sunburned or sunkissed in any part. Her tone was a desert rose. A soft cherry of beige that almost seemed unachievable so naturally by anyone else. Lucas worked her shoulders intently. He shifted his hands a bit lower down the sides of her arms just above her triceps and continued to massage her. Lucas leaned down and planted a slow and passionate kiss on her back. She glanced behind her a bit as he moved up to take her lips in his over her shoulder. The two made out softly as he moved his massage down her back subtly. El reached over her shoulder and held his chin, deepening the kiss.

"Alright, if you're not gonna order anything else, I'm gonna get a pizza or something cause I am STARVING..." Dustin muttered, opening a menu and examining the contents. He glanced at his friends. "Aand you guys are making out...Of course you're making out." He slammed the menu shut, blowing his short curls in place with a light gust. "God-Did I miss some type of special meeting where everyone in our party just gets to screw each other whenever they want or is that just a coincidence like Max and I-..." He froze in his words as Lucas slowly broke his kiss with El. Eleven eyed the two with her signature innocent, clueless expression. "What did you just say?" "It was one time. I swea-" "You and me are gonna talk." Lucas pointed at him from across the booth. "Dude, you're literally tongueing Mike's girlfriend and you wanna talk to ME about it?" Dustin fortunately realized and accused his friend. "Mike doesn't own me. I'm not his property..." El whispered as they both looked at her. There was a pause. "If he gets to do sex with Max, then I can do what I want..." "Wait, Mike had sex with Max too? When?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, Luke, your girl's kinda been aroun-" "I don't wanna hear nothin' from you." Lucas stuck his finger closer to Dustin's face halfheartedly. He wasn't truly upset with him. There was another moment of silence. "Fuck this. El, I'm drinking some of your tea." Dustin said, reaching across the table and drinking from the same side she did. "What is...eating out..?" Her voice mumbled quietly between them. Dustin choked on his sip, spitting tea everywhere. "Oh, shit..." Carol moaned. Her pants were off and her ass was on the trunk of Billy's car with her legs around Jonathan's back as he thrusted up into her. "Am I a creep now?" Jonathan panted close to her face. Carol laughed seductively. "Yes, you are..." She moaned again, running her fingers through his hair. Jonathan grunted angrily and kissed her neck with force as he thrusted her harder against the car. "Ay, get off of me!" Tommy yanked away from Billy, backing up nervously. "You people are sick. Ay, we're done! You hear me, slut?" He exclaimed, looking over to Carol who was thoroughly enjoying being nailed against the back of the vehicle. She rolled her eyes and stuck up her middle finger, focusing her sensual moans at Jonathan's performance.

Tommy huffed away, not looking back as Billy just smiled menacingly. He took a toothpick and bit down on it, turning back to watch the show. "Hey. Mind if a brother cuts in on some of the action?" He walked up to them with effortless swagger. The pair stopped as Carol looked at Billy with her resting ignant expression. Jonathan backed up, allowing her to hop down from the trunk. "You really think you can handle this-" "Can do everything he can do and more, so start suckin', maybe you'll find out..." He growled, followed by the unzip of his fly and his palm forcing the back of her head down. Her torso folded perpendicular to her legs as Jonathan held her hips in place behind her. Carol's face came forth to Billy's member. It was very different from Jonathan's who's appendage was rather long and narrow. Where as Hargrove's package had a subtle thickness to it with an addition of sweat. "Wow..." Carol wrapped her hand around the base of his cock. "I said start suckin'." Billy forced the back of her head again as her gag reflex grogged, muffled. His girth squeezed through her throat like a hand through a latex glove as her face slowly started to turn red.

She gasped desperately as he pulled her head up for air. She chuckled through strings of saliva connecting his shaft to her lips and ran her tongue around the exterior of her mouth. She reached up her shirt and squeezed her breast as Jonathan entered her from behind and Billy put her back under. The young men's hips worked her back and forth like a saw in the empty parking alley. "Has Mike seriously never gone down on you?" Lucas asked, lowering his head between Eleven's bare thighs. Her lower body was exposed as she laid on her back with one leg and arm over the edge of the booth and her opposite limbs rested on the table. She shook her head to answer his question. "Jeez, so much for him helping you explore your body..." Dustin remarked, taking another sip of the now cleaned up tea. "Does it hurt?" She whispered, looking at him as Lucas scoffed. "Trust me. You won't even remember what pain is..." He assured her before looking down at her exposed sex. He planted a kiss on her inner thigh before wrapping his lips around her cutely trimmed labia. Eleven's eyes shot open as she gasped quietly.

"Shh!" Dustin whispered, signaling her to be silent before looking to see if anyone heard. El's hips shifted as her back arched and she put one arm behind her head, running her fingers through Lucas' nappy hair with the other. Her lips hung open as her neck twitched. Faint murmurs escaped her as she put her own hand over her mouth. High pitched squeals were muffled behind her palm as Lucas satisfied her. "Luc-" She couldn't ever whisper his name without pleasure overtaking her entire form. "Here. Try this. It makes it better." Dustin scooted through the semi-circular booth beside her. She looked up at him as he paused. "So I'm told..." He clarified. He held her wrist as she laced her fingers with his tenderly and kept eye contact with him. He smiled down at her and guided her hand to her clitoris. "Here ya go..." He placed two of her fingers just above her folds and rotated her hand slowly. "And then you just go crazy with that..." He sat back up. El seemed intrigued as she started to flick her clit around vigorously. Her quiet moans stuttered as she twitched uncontrollably. "You like that?" Dustin asked, watching her.

Lucas peeked up from between her legs, still working her walls with his tongue. "Yes, yes, yes, yes...Ohh..." El whimpered. "Yeah?" "Yes..." "Yeah?" "Mhm..." El nodded as her face was overrun with disarray from the euphoria. Dustin hovered his face over her's and kissed her intensely, inhaling a hurricane as his lips went to work on her's. El reached up and held his face as their noses caressed each other's chins. The inverted embrace was heated. Eleven moaned cutely into his mouth befor- "What are you doing?" A feminine voice asked as the trio froze. Their eyes slowly, but surely locking with the waitress who stood beside their table in shock. "Oh, sorry, this is his meal..." Dustin told her politely as Lucas nodded with a muffled "Mhm." before going back to work on El's downstairs. The girl moaned a bit louder than she probably should've, running her hand across her chest, caressing her developing body. "Actually, let me get in on some of that..." Dustin leaned forward, moving her jumper aside and taking one of her small breasts in his mouth. El squeezed his curly hair and put her head back as both her upper and lower body were being loved.

"S-Security..!" The waitress called to the front of the restaurant as the kids froze again. "Aand...that's the bell..." Lucas sat up and rushed to help El get decent as quick as possible, Dustin doing the same. "Run." Lucas ushered her out of the booth as El ran towards the exit. The waitress stepped aside as the boys followed behind. "Oh...Uh...Here's your tip..." Dustin stopped, handing a quarter to her. "Idiot, let's go!" Lucas tugged on his friend's arm and dragged him towards the front of the restaurant. "Hey! Stop right there!" A rather heavyset security guard jogged up to El, seeming out of breath with large sweat stains around his collar and shoulders as he fixed his cap. "Argh!" El screamed, waving her hand as the guard flew over the counter, smashing into shelves and shattering glass, landing hard on the floor, unconscious. "Let's get out of here!" Lucas ran past her, dragging Dustin with him. El followed the boys with her eyes, wiping a bit of blood from under her nostril and jogging after them.

"Somebody stop them!" The waitress stopped at the exit, pointing at the soon disappeared teens. Eleven took the lead and turned a corner, leaving them invisible from the scene. "In here..." She whispered, running into a narrow corridor that split off from the main mall. It led to a dead end with a male and female bathroom entrance to the right, a couple of large vending machines against the wall beside them, and a bench on the opposite end of the restroom entrances. El stopped running as Lucas stopped in front of her. Dustin stopped a few feet behind them, holding his knees desperately. "I think I need a breather, guys..." He panted. Lucas and El looked at each other and couldn't hold back their laughter. They clasped their hands together in front of them, leaning against one another as they cackled uncontrollably. "Ooh! Jackpot!" Dustin noticed the vending machine closest to the restroom entrance. "Nougat!" He exclaimed, slapping his palms against the glass and focusing on one sole 3 Musketeers bar in the center of the products. He quickly dug in his pocket, looking for a quarter. "That was insane." Lucas exclaimed. "I know." El whispered as the two laughed again.

"Oh..." Lucas stopped her and saw she had a drop of blood still under her nose. "Here. Let me get that..." He gently wiped the crimson liquid from above her lip, smiling. El just stared at him. She took his hands again and held them in front of her while she looked him in the eyes. Lucas studied her face as she slowly leaned in, planting a soft kiss on his cheek. She pulled back to meet his eyes again before leaning in again. This time, she kissed his lips delicately, with a quiet passion. Lucas held both sides of her face, adding to the intensity. Dustin grunted frustratedly behind them, scrambling through his pockets in front of the vending machine for change. "Guys, I think I'm out of quarte-Oh..." He noticed his friends making out heatedly. "Did I give that waitress my last quarter?" Dustin growled. "Argh...And she didn't even appreciate it. That quarter could've been turned into a 3 Musketeers...Shit!" He kicked the vending machine angrily. As soon as his foot banged against the glass, all of the contents of the machine simultaneously flew off of the racks and out through the purchase slot. The same happening with the neighboring machine as well.

Snacks flooded at Dustin's feet as he looked at his friends. "Thanks, El." He figured it had to be her. She gave him a thumbs up without breaking her kiss with Lucas. Lucas held her hips against his body and moved his lips down to her neck. "Wait..." She whispered, stopping him. He pulled apart, looking at her. "I want to-...to go down on you..." She muttered softly. "Well, that's a first..." Lucas seemed surprised. "Why..?" Eleven replied. "Well, girls don't usually get much out of it...It's mostly for the guy." He explained. "I've never done it before..." She continued. "Maybe you should wait...You know...For Mike to show you..." Lucas told her hesitantly. El's face grew annoyed again. Why did they think about him so much when she was concerned. As if she was attached to him. As if she wasn't her own person. She visibly got mad. "Or-Or...Uh...Maybe...I gue-Wel-" "Stop talking." She said softly. He shut up. Eleven slid her hands down his chest as she slowly lowered to her knees on the tiled floor of the corridor. "El, are you sure you wanna do this?" Lucas asked. She just looked up at him as she unzipped his fly. "I guess ya do..." Lucas exhaled, looking away.

El fumbled with his pants and undergarments before his erect member popped out through the fly, staring her in the face. Her pupils dilated as she stared in awe at the appendage. It was even bigger than Mike's. And darker to accompany Lucas' obviously darker complexion. "See, what you wanna do is-Oh..." Lucas was about to tell her before she jumped the gun, running her tongue across his shaft. She had no idea what she was doing. Never seen it done before. Only ever heard about the parts leading up to now. She was just improvising at this point. "Here-There we go..." Lucas guided the back of her head until his erection entered her mouth, brushing against the full length of her tongue. He made sure not to go too far back as she surely wasnt ready for the big leagues, he thought. Eleven batted her hopeful eyes up at her friend while he slowly pushed himself in and out of her mouth. She held the back of his thighs with ease. "What're we doin' over here?" Dustin asked enthusiastically, standing beside them. He looked down to see El with her mouth full. "Take out your penis..." She removed Lucas' to whisper. "W-You mean like right now?" Dustin asked.

El nodded her head innocently, propping herself up on the backs of her shins."Okay-Yeah, no problem..." Dustin wasted no time. He stroked his uncut member before his friends as Eleven's eyes widened. His looked very different from the others. The head was hidden inside of a shell of skin, she thought. "See what you did? Your foreskin is scaring her." Lucas teased his friend. "Really? Cause Max seemed to love it..." Dustin fired back. Lucas' face straightened. Eleven ignored their bickering and took Lucas' member back in her mouth while she started to stroke Dustin's behind her. Dustin held her hand as she jerked him off slowly and Lucas put his arms behind his back, thrusting slowly into her mouth. El gasped for air, pulling it out through her lips again before turning and starting on her other friend. She stroked Lucas' saliva-soaked cock while she closed her eyes and bobbed her head on Dustin's rod. "Shit..." Dustin groaned, holding her hair and softly fucking her throat. "Dude, careful with her throat. Her voice is just starting to heal." Lucas warned him. "Guys..." El whispered, taking Dustin's dick out of her mouth.

"Bro, don't you think I know what I'm doing-" "No, that's exactly the problem I think you DON'T know what you're doing-" "Oh, really-" "Yes, really-" The boys were met with swift smacks to their hard members. They both squealed in pain, holding their business, hunched over. They both looked at El to see her point down the hall. They turned their heads to be met with four large security guards rushing through the corridor. "Oh, shit..." Dustin exclaimed, fixing his pants. "We gotta get out of here..." Lucas added, doing the same. "Go. Find a way out...I'll take care of them..." El whispered, standing up and staring menacingly at the guards who inched closer by the second. The boys didn't wait to see what she meant by "handle them." Dustin rushed into the women's restroom as Lucas reluctantly followed. "Why're we in the girl's bathroom?" He asked as he watched his friend desperately scramble through the stalls. "Girls bathrooms always have some weird shit that the boys don't. Trust me, if there's a way out, it's in here..." Dustin panted. "There!" He shouted, pointing upward. "A window!" He motioned to the thin, rectangular glass pane on the far wall of the restroom.

Barely large enough to fit a toddler. "There's a window in the guy's room too..." Lucas huffed. "Shut up." Dustin ran past him and peeked into the hallway. The guards were nearing the end of the corridor. El still stared down the hall at them. Suddenly, a wave of force blasted from her body, traveling at blinding speed down the hall. Once it reached the men, their bodies froze in their places. The wave continued to pulsate from the teen and drum through the building, vibrating uncontrollably and emitting an ear-splitting ring. One of the guard's slowly started to fight the force and move his hand to his commset to call for backup. Just then, the small device exploded on his hip, the plastic crushing and sparks flying. The shards of the device suspended in the air along with him in the radius of the force wave. El groaned, trying her best to keep the guards at bay. Dustin noticed a fire extinguisher on the wall behind her. He dashed across the hall behind his friend and grabbed the tank from the rack. He rushed back into the bathroom and beside Lucas. El groaned again, unable to hold it for much longer.

She grunted, releasing them as a final blast of kinetic energy roared through the hall, sending the guards flying all the way back into the main shopping center "What's that supposed to do?" Lucas asked, watching his friend fumble with the extinguisher. "Salvation." Dustin panted before grunting as he threw the tank over her his head with all of his strength. The tank hit the tough glass and simply bounced back, hitting Dustin in the eye. "Fuck! Ow-Holy shit!" He fell to the floor with an exclamation as Lucas bent down to see if he was okay. "Son of a bitch!" Dustin shouted again. Lucas looked up at the window to see that the glass seemed almost untouched. "Way to go, Mr. Salvation..." He remarked sarcastically as Dustin winced, holding his eye. "Guys..." They heard a whisper behind them. Lucas turned to see El standing in the hallway beside a large door that read "Fire Escape: Only Use In Case Of Emergency" right next to where he got the fire extinguisher. Dustin turned his head belatedly and sighed in exasperation. "Well, that's embarrassing..." He said. El nodded for them to follow her as she opened the door and held it while Lucas helped Dustin to his feet and out through the exit. "Woah!" Carol exclaimed, falling to the ground as Billy stepped up to her.

Billy wiped the bit of sweat from his forehead, crouching down before her. The sky was now black. The early hours of the evening creeped through Hawkins. "What? Was I not good enough?" Carol asked sarcastically, not really caring about the young man's satisfaction. Billy chuckled. "No, you did just fine..." He said lowly. He spit in her face as Carol winced, wiping it off in disgust. "Get out of my sight before this doesn't end here." He stood back up, turning away from her. She crawled backward, struggling to her feet and walking away down the carpark. "Did you really have to do that?" Jonathan asked him. A swift slap across the face alerted him as his head snapped to the side. "Question me again and this is through. I won't help you anymore." Billy told him sternly. "You think you're helping me?" Jonathan scoffed, rubbing his face. Billy just looked at him as if to warn he was on this ice. The two broke eye contact when a side door to the mall swung open. Eleven rushed out into the carpark followed by Lucas with Dustin's arm around his neck. "We made it." Lucas panted, looking at El with a smile. "No. Fucking. Way." Billy almost laughed. Jonathan noticed his sister and her friends, standing just a few yards away from them. He felt his stomach twist into a ball.

"Dustin, are you okay?" Lucas asked as he and El tried to make sure his eye was alright. "Oh, shit..." Dustin panted, pointing behind the two. They slowly turned to see Billy and Jonathan standing in the middle of the parking alley and staring back at them. Eleven felt her heart sink when she saw her brother again. There was a silent, yet screaming tension between the two groups. Jonathan walked away, unable to handle seeing her face any longer. Just as he passed in front of Billy, El's eyes locked onto the delinquent's. She'd never been colder than the moment she saw him in that alley. Her spine turned to ice as her breath hitched. Billy smiled evilly at her, walking away as well. El exhaled desperately, panting from holding her breath the entire encounter. "I-Is my eye okay?" Dustin asked as Lucas checked it. His friend winced. "That is definitely gonna be black in the morning..." He assured him, feeling his swollen eyelid. "Damn it. My Mom's gonna lose her shit once she sees this." He exclaimed. "What was Jonathan doing hanging out with Billy..?" Lucas asked, thoroughly confused. Dustin looked over at Eleven. "What the Hell was that all about?" He motioned past her to where the two young men once stood. El just looked back at him worriedly. "Dustin-" Lucas tried to calm his friend.

"No! We've been avoiding this question all day. She needs to answer it." He demanded, stepping in front of her. "Why the Hell did we come here today? Where are the others? Where's Mike-" "This isn't about Mike." El seemed like she wanted to scream it, but composed herself for the most part. "Then what is it about? Tell us!" Dustin exclaimed, holding his eye in pain. El shuddered. "I-I had to get out of the house..." She whispered as tears formed under her eyes. "Why?" Lucas asked, stepping beside Dustin. El paused. "I'm supposed to be grounded-" "What'd you do?" Dustin replied. "Nothing...Okay?" El cried quietly. "Joyce and Will...th-think that they heard Mike in my room...at night..." El shivered, playing with her hands nervously. "And he wasn't?" Lucas asked. El just looked at him and shook her head as a single tear rode down her cheek, running away under her chin. Dustin was silent. "...Wh-Who was..?" Lucas continued to question. He was afraid what he thought she was implying was true. El glanced behind her at where Billy and Jonathan once stood before turning back and snifflng, wiping her tears. Dustin gulped, unable to look away from the girl.

"I'm so sorry that I brought you guys here..." She whispered, shaking her head and walking away. "W-El..." Lucas turned to her to see her leaving alone. A tear fell down his cheek as well. He knew what she'd meant. "Come on, El..." Dustin called after her, his voice cracking. The boys stood still in disbelief. A couple of hours later, El walked through a secluded dirt road. She'd reached her destination. That house that no longer felt like home to her. She stopped and stared at the quiet place. The lights were on. Joyce was probably worried sick of where she could be. El let out a soft laugh at the warm thought. Jim's squad car was nowhere in sight. He must've been working a late shift. She thought of how Will could be in his room thinking up a new campaign for the party to play this weekend. Although, her smile soon faded to a frown. She knew she couldn't go back there. Not now. She was too broken. No matter how worried she would make everyone by not returning home, she knew she just couldn't stomach stepping through that door again. She looked to her side to see another dirt trail that split off from their drive.

The one that led about a mile before reaching the abandoned junkyard that they used to visit a few years back. She started walking down the trail, unaware that she was being watched. A pair of bike tires skidded to a halt in the dirt as Troy Walsh watched the teen trek through the dark woods by herself. He seemed confused as well as intrigued in why she would be alone at this hour. He shrugged it off and continued riding down the main road. Another twenty minutes or so passed as El stepped into the abandoned junkyard. She looked around at the various rusted vehicles piled onto one another, forming mazes of scrap. The sky was pitch dark now and the moon shone bright over the yard. The pale light washed over El's tan skin, granting her a momentary internal feeling of purity. She reached the center of the yard that was an open area of dead grass. On one side of the area was the bus. The famed spot where they'd always hidden from whatever danger had followed them there. They'd even transformed it into a base of sorts not too long ago. She smiled softly, approaching the large abandoned road vehicle. She tried the folding door only to realize it had stuck itself shut again.

The old thing tended to every once in a while. She backed up and stared at the door as it snapped free, swinging open. El raised her head in calm relief. She walked happily into the bus and stopped at the almost corroded driver's seat. She stared down the empty bus. Half of the broken windows were boarded up to keep out the cold air during winters. Scarce traces of vines looped some corners, growing in from the shrubbery surrounding the bus. El walked to the back of the bus and stopped in front of a black chest that rested underneath a pair of seats. She crouched down, sliding the box out from under and unlatched the locks. She opened the chest as a grin of nostalgia crossed her face. Inside rested a ballerina pink dress with a cream white collar and ruffled texture along the torso. Ruffled wrists at the end of each sleeve. A thin, dark blue coat was folded underneath it and a beautiful bleach blonde wig sat atop it all. It was still here. The disguise that she wore when she'd first met Hawkins. She reminisced, unable to take her eyes off of the dress. It only took her around a minute to change into it. She fixed the wig over her real hair and straightened it perfectly around her scalp.

One couldn't even tell she was brunette anymore. She looked down at the dress on her body. It still fit her somewhat. She pulled the blue coat around her shoulders and slid it down her arms, fixing the collar under the cream one of the dress. She glanced at her faint reflection in the window of the bus. She loved it. She couldn't help but smile from ear-to-ear at her long-lost look. She looked just like she did all that time ago. Except a few years older. And she was rather tall now in comparison. The skirt of the dress did ride a little higher up her thighs. Eleven didn't care. She loved it. Her cheeks were warm with joy. She slowly reached her hand out to touch her reflection in the dirty bus window. "...Pretty..." She whispered, running her fingertips down the glass.

_**Well, finally a chapter that didn't end off with too much of a dark note. Lol I really hope you guys liked the chapter. If you did, let me know please. I love your feedback. It makes my days, truly. If you had any issues with it, again, please let me know in a constructive way and I will hear you out in full. Any suggestions, let me know, any requests let me know. Other than that, I hope you all are excited for the chapters still to come. I'm working on them as we speak and I'll try not to take too long updating with the ninth. As always, I love you all! XO**_


End file.
